


The King of Spades

by LadyRemy



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Character Development, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRemy/pseuds/LadyRemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spade World: A more natural course and build up to the relationship between Ikki and Mai told in drabbles. (I picked one of the three names the wiki says people refer her as since there is no canon name.) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all...

Mai didn't know the first thing about love, but that didn't mean she couldn't spot something that masqueraded as love and clearly wasn't it. Because those fangirls who had woken up early just to haul ass and swoon around her fellow co-worker were most certainly not experts on what it really meant to love someone. If anything, lust had a better hand in their appearances. Like every day, she had to mask the disgust at Ikki and his troupe of brainless girls attempting to personify adoration itself.

"They're blocking the entrance again," she sighed just as Shin came up behind her.

"Damn them," he cursed. "I've got it." Oh, she waited patiently knowing that she'd receive a show. And it wasn't even seven in the morning yet. The day was still too young and Shin was already kicking asses and taking names. Or was it the other way around? You never knew with him just which side of the bed he'd crawled off of. Shin's rage could go from zero to ten in milliseconds.

Grouchy and not a morning person, an irritated Shin marched over, "Hey! Would you please take your swooning to the corner of the street? It's not five feet from you! Some of us would like to get into work **on time**." He glowered at them with a storm cloud on his face and lightning bolts practically flying from his eyes as the shadow of death loomed behind him beckoning those girls to make one false move. The girls gasped, but were easily cowed to the side as Ikki tssked at Shin's display.

"Waka won't like your rudeness, Shin," he admonished. Although, at this point in Ikki's life the kindness towards the throng of women felt like an obligation more than a gift from the gods. His eyes ensnared women on a daily basis. _Be careful what you wish for_ , he thought sourly, _because you just might get it_. And he'd gotten it in spades. But he dealt with it like he dealt with most of life. His chin up, a brilliant smile plastered on his face, and a way with words, "Especially to these lovely ladies who frequent our cafe."

"Considering they come here for you instead of me, I don't think Waka will mind that much," Shin growled out. A hand reached back to grab Mai's wrist and she felt herself being tugged behind Shin as he said, "Come on, Mai. No reason to worry about him being on time."

The horde, being taken care of, allowed Mai to pass through. For a quick moment, her entrancing green eyes lingered on Ikki as her head of brown hair flew behind her. At first, he wondered if she were jealous of the others. It was odd that this co-worker of his had yet to make a proclamation to him. Oh, he knew Sawa and Mine gave him the once over all the time. But he'd yet to see Mai exhibit anything of the romantic nature towards him.

Their eyes locked for a heartbeat or two, but then her eyes rolled in undisguised disgust as she turned to readily follow Shin inside.

Ikki's eyebrows bent in confusion at the reaction he'd never received in his life from a woman: revulsion.


	2. Difference in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro chatting.

It was his lunch break, which always meant being rescued by Kent from his fans. They sat in their regular corner booth in the darkest part of the cafe far in the back. Darkest meaning that the light was going dim and needed to be changed soon. Likely, Waka would get onto Shin or him to do it. More likely him or Kent. They were the tallest. This was Ikki's reprieve in the day, because his fans would never interrupt what time he had with Kent. It was an unspoken rule... unspoken on his part. Kent had made it loud and clear once, when a fan had dared to interject their lunch one time. Bespectacled friend had said something along the lines of, _"It would be nice if one day I could actually talk to Ikki without the constant annoying shrieking that follows him."_

Ikki had a bento box of his own that he brought because he was getting tired of eating food from the cafe even if it was on the house. However, Ikki couldn't keep his concentration on the topic of their conversation.

"Ikki," chided Kent, snapping his fingers in front of his friends eyes. Said eyes had wandered off and followed Mai about as she made an ice cream sundae. A little bit of the whip cream got on her fingertips and instead of wiping it off, she glanced both ways to make sure Waka was not out front, and then took a quick lick to clean the digit. His eyes narrowed and almost glossed over watching her and that timid pink appendage. The small mischievous smile on her mouth, as she got away with something, was one he'd like to see more of. Sweeter lips than hers he was sure he had never tasted. "Yo, Ikki!"

Ikki shook his head. "Sorry, I was-"

"Distracted, I know," stated Kent with a roll of his eyes. Kent took a sip of his tea and prodded the untouched cup in front of Ikki. "You should forget about it. You're two worlds apart," Kent said coolly.

Surprise filtered over Ikki's features at Kent's bluntness. "Are you trying to say that she's not worth it?"

"No, I'm saying Mai's completely out of your league," corrected Kent with a teasing chuckle. "The favor is in her court."

Friend glowered at friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need not explain it to you when you can surmise for yourself." And yet, Kent still went ahead and explained. Kent was always an instructor first and foremost. "But, in layman's terms, you don't have a great track record of picking the best and brightest." Every last girlfriend had either been simpering airheads or jealous harpies, sometimes both. "And you're never exactly looking for _love,_ as you phrase it to these women." Oh, Kent had heard Ikki's explanation to each woman about it being strictly physical and lasting just three months. That Ikki would always go as far as possible with the girl as he could get. It actually shocked Kent that people always considered himself the blunt one of the two. And yet, every woman hadn't questioned Ikki's verbal contract for dating. They'd all accepted it and went with it. Kent didn't see anything particularly wrong in it. Having multiple partners benefited one, not that he'd ever applied it to himself. However, none of the women interested in Ikki were even at the low bar for Kent's taste in women.

"Says the man who doesn't believe in love," came Ikki's curt reply.

"One does not have to believe in it to be aware of the paradox of your wanting to find love and at the same time dismissing it in your first breath when you take up a girlfriend," reiterated Kent.

"Maybe I should try to pick the best and brightest," objected Ikki.

"If you can't keep a numbskull for three months what makes you think you'll do well with her?" Kent had him stumped and Ikki was more vexed at his friend being right than the implied insult. "Besides, does anyone know if she even **has** a boyfriend?" And the intrigue in Mai became even stronger. What exactly **did** Ikki know about her?


	3. Tardiness

_She's late,_ thought Ikki. _She's never late._ If there were a few things Ikki could always count on in life it was Kent's brutal honesty and Mai's near perfect attendance to work. Ikki stole a glance up at the clock as the manager glanced about impatiently waiting for her to come in at any moment. They started every morning with a brief meeting and Mai being late was unheard of. True, they didn't open for another half hour, they had some prep left to do, but she was usually here when Waka unlocked the doors.

"Sawa, did you text Mai?" Shin, Ikki, and the manager all stared at Sawa as if she were the only one with the source to Mai.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. The manager had asked twice already in the space of the two minutes that had spanned since he asked her the first time to send a text.

Sawa's phone buzzed in response, not in reply with text but with a phone call. Expectant eyes waited as she answered, "Mai, where are you? It isn't like you- What?" Sawa's face changed from chipper to white in a heartbeat. "What happened? Calm down and tell me slowly." The others were worried and leaned in trying to hear what they couldn't because Sawa shielded whatever Mai was telling her by covering the phone with her hand and ducking them towards the changing room. Ikki heard his heart thudding loudly in his ears.

_Was she alright?_

_Was she hurt?_

A myriad of disastrous scenes filtered in one after another.

When Sawa stepped back out of the changing room no one cared that they were two minutes late to open the cafe. Not even their drill sergeant manager budged a muscle to open the shop. Waka was just as worried as they were. "What is it, Sawa?"

"Mai's father surprised her for a visit." Usually family visits were considered a blessing, but Sawa's smile was strained and from the look on Shin's face this was not a good thing. Not at all. "She says she's hurrying over right now," Sawa made the excuse for her absent friend. "She's making her father stay at the house. And she sounds pretty pissed." The swear slipped out of Sawa's mouth as easily as it would've Shin's. Normally, Sawa saved that sort of language for dire situations. Waka's brows rose.

"I'm not surprised," huffed Shin. Red hued eyes shifted over towards the manager as he apologized on Mai's behalf. "I assure you, if Mai could've been here on time she would have. Her father is as subtle as Ikki's fangirls and just as annoying." Ikki didn't even find that insulting. If Mai's father were an iota like his fangirls they might be waiting for her for an hour until she arrived. Ikki rarely could make it on time to anything, but that had never been for lack of trying on his part. "I'll go ahead and open up." And Shin left the room.

Waka pushed his black glasses up on his nose. "Mai is normally my best soldier on the front lines," Waka stated passionately. "Always punctual! Always orderly in attire! A general couldn't ask for less from a soldier. I'll hear what she has to say first. Now get to work!"

Orders were given and their manager marched ahead of them and out the staff room door.

Ikki stared at Sawa worriedly as she stuffed her cell in her pocket on the off chance that Mai needed to message her something before she got to work. He shuffled a bit, pretending to be checking the ties on his apron, before he finally spoke up just as Sawa was reaching for the door to the cafe. "Does Mai have problems with her dad?"

Friendship meant that you evaluated whatever someone of the opposite sex asked or said about your best friend for any ulterior motives or whether things were genuine curiosity. And that is just what Sawa did. In Ikki's case, it looked like he really did just want to know what was going on. Then again, anyone would want to know having heard some of Sawa's side of the conversation. "He's a real hardass," she said point blank with a sour look on her face. "I never thought he'd let her move out after the divorce." _So, her folks split up?_ Ikki mildly wondered what had happened between her parents? There were far more questions he had about Mai than answers. "Well, it seems I was right," huffed Sawa.

_Does that mean Mai's moving back in with her dad?_

He knew that she lived by herself. Actually, didn't she walk on the path he often took when going home?

_If she moves back with him, will she still work here?_

Before Ikki could ask anything else, Sawa was out the door and starting work. He should at least be moving his ass out there and raking in tips, but instead Ikki felt sick to his stomach. He moved at a sluggish pace and greeted his fans with a less than enthusiastic greeting than what they were used to.

Many of them thought he was down with a cold and therefore his fans made it easier on him with simple orders.

The little thing in his chest that was his heart felt like it had fallen a bit.

How could someone he rarely talked to have such an impact on his mood?

Ikki knew the answer when she rushed in from the backroom not ten minutes later. Brunette hair was in windswept disarray and she carried his breath with her as she tried to rake it back down into place. Mai hurried over towards the manager and issued profuse apologies for her tardiness.

_It's because I haven't gotten the chance to date her yet._


	4. An Ear to Listen

Fortune was always a fickle thing and Mai was positive her luck had finally run out as far as her father was concerned. A sulking sigh blew the hair out of her face as she took an order from a group of overly peppy fanboys. Regular were so easy to work with on bad days, especially when you had their orders memorized from past visits before they even said anything. The order was effortlessly taken and tucked into her apron as she headed for an escape at the back counter. Said counter was where Ikki was currently wowing three of his customers who'd chosen to sit on benches where the work station was for food.

Shin headed straight for Mai, but Sawa beautifully intercepted. The best female friend pushed Shin away and shooed him to attend back to his tables. There was no way in hell Sawa was going to let him get the scoop before her. She had rights as best girl friend no matter how long Shin knew Mai. Yellow eyes shone worriedly at Mai. "You know, I didn't think you'd make it in today. Tomorrow. Or y'know, ever," she joked. Sawa joined Mai behind the counter making the parfaits that she knew her friend had yet to learn to make after a month working in the shop. A grateful look passed over Mai as she began making the teas to which Sawa raised a pointed eyebrow that waited for the details.

"Pfft, you and me both," Mai admitted. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't really get into it out here. At least, not everything he said and I said." Both females were ignoring Ikki. It was an odd change for him as he catered to the three airheads and listened in on the two more interesting women working so close to him.

"Why not?"

"If I repeat anything **he** actually said, I'm going to swear as bad as Shin," admitted Mai.

Ikki's eyes widened as he apologized to his three visitors for not giving them napkins. He maneuvered behind Mai and past her to the cabinets with the extra cloth napkins and other utensils stowed away.

"Oooh, that bad?"

"His new wife wants me to come home and live with them like a _faaa-mily_ ," the last part Mai sang out in a nasal-y voice like her new step-mother. That voice was grating on her nerves and she'd only met the woman twice. Once to stay the weekend at her father's when the woman had surprised them both during that family weekend. Her father had hastily made awkward introductions. The second time was the wedding. It was wife number three. She was sure it was wife number three. It was hard to keep track of her father's pursuits and which ones he actually married. Her father got engaged about as many times as Ikki got asked out.

Ikki's brows rose in curiosity as he folded his napkins into lovely little origami arrangements before trying to get past Sawa and Mai again. Really, there shouldn't be three people back here, but Waka was busy outside writing the specials on the blackboard since they hadn't started on time. Ikki hoped Waka took his sweet time out there so he could listen in on this.

"But you **have a job** ," deadpanned Sawa as Mai turned off the water boiler that had filled her teapot to the brim.

"He says I don't need the money." The way Mai was jostling the tea kettle when she was angry had Ikki ducking out of her way for fear of bodily harm. He managed to make it back to his three customers safely and set the pretty arrangement beside their plates.

The money thing was the truth and Mai wrinkled her nose at the thought. Her father had enough money to spend several more years canoodling with women, cheating with women, ending marriages, and remarrying. What on earth had her mother ever seen in her dad?

"You're closer to school here," pointed out Sawa, adding a layer of whip cream on top of the almost finished parfaits.

"But she wants to drop me off like _a real mom_ ," and Mai was batting her eyelashes back at Sawa. "I'm in college and I'm well on my way to being an adult and too old for someone dropping me off." Mai set down two trays and started allotting parfaits to both her's and Sawa's. Tea saucers and tea cups on top of little neat napkins followed suit.

 _When did she get so saucy?_ Ikki was beginning to see the angry side of Mai for the first time ever and it made him want to laugh. _She's cute when she's riled and angry._

"You need to talk to your father and stand up to him," encouraged Sawa. Friends knew friends and Sawa could see Mai was close to having a self-pity party for one as soon as her shift was over. Likely, she'd slump in the workroom before facing the music and speaking with her father back at her apartment.

"Pfft," Mai blew a raspberry. No one could talk to her father. He was practically a beast when riled up.

"Is it your life or isn't it?"

Ikki drifted a bit closer and pretended to be cleaning the bar table around them just as Mai slammed a pretty balled fist on the counter. "You're right!" Demeanor suddenly changed abruptly to be full of determination. "Besides, what if I started dating?" Mai poured the tea for both of them and put the kettle on the warm burner under the boiler for anyone who needed it. Certain kettles were color coordinated for the certain teas they served so that any left on the stove could be used for the other customers. "I'd need a place of my own."

Was she really insinuating sex? Ikki couldn't even process that Mai of all people actually said that. That she could even think of having sex made him feel like either he should be in severe shock or well on his way to taking a cold shower.

Sawa barked out a loud laugh, louder than intended. "Oh wait, you're serious?"

"It could happen," Mai stated, straightening her apron. Honestly, it was nice to have a friendly ear to listen in on her woes. Especially a feminine one with a sensible suggestion. Shin and Toma were both too confrontational to talk to and they'd likely advise her to move in with one of them.

Sawa wrapped her arms around Mai and placed a loud smacking kiss on her forehead, "Mai, you're so precious when you're angry."

"I really mean it! And I'm not going to let him make decisions for me," she said with a sniff. "I'm almost twenty for cripes sakes."

And with that Mai sauntered off in her maid uniform as Sawa picked up her own tray and muttered with a proud smile, "They grow up so fast."


	5. Digits

The cafe was oddly homey when all of the customers were cleared out and the day was over. Ikki had already turned off the front lights while the manager was locked away in his office counting cash and making sure everything checked out mathematically.

To be frank, Ikki had stayed a little bit longer than necessary. He hazarded a guess that only the most devout of his fangirls were still even waiting for his appearance. Shin had already left. Shin had looked apologetically to Mai about it after saying that he had to check in with his mom. "Do you need someone to walk you home?" Ikki asked helpfully. Even Ikki knew that he wouldn't be able to finagle getting out of meeting with his fans. But for her, he'd leave them all at the curb just to have a chance to walk and talk with her.

Brows raised in confusion at his offer and Mai glanced around just to make sure that it was just the two of them talking and that someone wasn't behind her. There was a no girlfriends in the staff room policy directed solely at Ikki. It was mostly because of this one time where one of them had gotten psychotic and waited for him everyday and every evening before he even showed up. She'd thought the staff room was the perfect place for privacy from the others. Mai was surprised when she found he was actually talking to her. "No, I'm quite capable of walking myself home. Besides... your fans might not welcome me."

More like they'd hiss disdainfully and get their claws out to cut her to smithereens.

The wince came naturally at the honest truth of the situation. "Look," he began, rummaging in his apron for his notepad. Ikki fished it out and hastily wrote across the pad a few numbers and his name. Nerves fluttered in his stomach unlike they'd ever done before as he effectively put the ball in her court. "Here's my number. If you ever want to talk..." About what? Ikki couldn't even think of a damned thing they'd talk about. About how he was aching for a chance to get to know her better? About her dad? _Oh, that's a good one_. _Why didn't I think of that before things got so awkward?_ "I know what it's like to not be treated seriously," he said instead.

A choked breathless feeling overcame him for those few seconds as he felt a lump in his throat waiting for her to take the paper. Was she going to really believe the lame excuse he just off-

Mai took the paper.

Suddenly, Ikki breathed easier.

Was this what it was like for those girls to ask him out?

Feet shuffled awkwardly as he waited for Mai to put the number in her phone, to squeal with joy, or maybe even give him her number right back. All the things he was used to when around women.

But Mai was a wild card that stumped him in most situations. Never reacting like he expected. Never treating him like expected. And never making the most out of his company.

The note was primly folded up and shoved into her pocket.

Where she could easily forget about it.

Ikki's tried to remain aloof, but even he knew his shoulders were sagging a little dejectedly. Just as he was about to head to the boys' room to change, she called after him, "Thanks, Ikki. I may take you up on that."

There were huge wins and then there were small wins.

One thing was for certain, Ikki wasn't giving up just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wooo! I've submitted 5 days straight! ^_^


	6. The Lord Doth Protest Too Much

The phone had been kept at arm's length. Every single time it had buzzed with a new text message in the night Ikki had eagerly looked. Sadly, nothing from Mai. Just silly messages from his new girlfriend. Thankfully, the club members never contacted him. Just the president of the club. It was another one of their rules. That the only ones who could text him were his co-workers, Kent, his family, girlfriend, or the president of the club.

So, it was with dark rings under his eyes that Ikki made it to work quietly. He wasn't his usual chipper self and, unbeknownst to him, the fangirls blamed it on his new girlfriend.

A yawn escaped his mouth as he waved at them and went through the backdoor into work to get dressed. However, his wakefulness snapped to attention when he saw Mai coming out of the changing room to speak with Sawa. "So, did you do it?"

The petite brunette sighed sorrowfully and slumped against the workroom table. They were still rather early and he could linger. Ikki made a show to be rummaging through his work locker. He made the most of not being dressed yet to keep his head in the locker and was at the perfect ease for listening in on their conversation.

Apparently, Mai partially won the confrontation with her father... she had months. Months to finish the summer at work and then start school from his home with her new step-mother. "I have three months to find a solution," she whined. Her meager tips would in no way support the nice and secure condo her father had been paying for. "Or a new apartment with a roommate," she said with a weak laugh. It would definitely take either a really good paycheck or a roommate to support herself. Maybe it was time that she found someone to live with.

Ikki jerked up and bumped his head on the top of the locker.

"Ikki, are you okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling out and offering her a small smile. His mind had already snapped to the pretty picture Mai would make moving about in his apartment and living there. Having dinner with her after work. Images of her spending time with both him and Kent on outings. Staying at home in the apartment to watch a movie together. The best image his imagination could conjure up was waking up beside her every morning in the same bed with the heat of her body keeping his warm. Ikki hastily grabbed his uniform and rubbed at his head with his free hand. If he rubbed hard enough he might be able to rub those images right out of his mind. The flirt in him wanted to ask Mai to kiss his head until it was better. But the girl hadn't even texted him. He wasn't even a blip on her radar. The two women left to go into the cafe and he slammed his locker door uncharacteristically.

It was so aggravating!

* * *

The day was moving at a turtle's pace and before he knew it Kent was waiting for Ikki at their usual lunch spot. Ikki slumped into the chair, not even sparing a glance for his fangirls who dared to sit a table away from their sacred corner. "What am I doing?" Ikki groaned and buried his head into his hands.

Kent snorted. "To what are you referring to? Sitting with me? Life? Or perhaps the fact that you're thinking of someone whose not your girlfriend?"

The navy blue bento box he opened wasn't exactly filled to the brim. His lunch was a bit on the sparse side compared to the usual meals he set aside for himself in the mornings, but that might've been due to his lackluster enthusiasm running on just a little bit of sleep. His phone buzzed and he reluctantly looked at it to see his girlfriend asking him if he was busy tomorrow. Something about how she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him tomorrow of all days. He blinked and wondered what was so special about tomorrow before passing the phone to Kent. A sarcastic brow raised back at Ikki's complete and utter stupidity as Kent shared some light on the matter, "Tomorrow's the end of three months, Ikki. Three months with her." Oh yeah, his rules. Tomorrow was the day he rinsed off the old girlfriend and repeated the process of starting the cycle anew. It was always the same old thing. Declarations, ground rules, hand holding, hooking up usually, and at some point breaking up. The pattern never really varied that much and that was saying something as he'd sampled a lot of different women.

Another text message soon followed after and he looked down a little reluctantly. But it wasn't from his girlfriend.

It was from a foreign number.

Curiosity got the better of Ikki and he opened the message to find it was someone he'd been wishing would message him.

 _###-###-6542 1:24 PM_  
_Is it just me or are you not feeling well? Not once did you make an overly familiar comment to Sawa or me._  
_In case you don't know, this is Mai._

The chuckle that escaped him really brightened up his mood. It seemed that Mai was keeping in tune with the spunk leftover from the day before. He'd never seen her this forward. "What is it?" Kent asked. It was a proud smile that graced Ikki's face as he raised the phone up for Kent's viewing.

"That's an outlier I **did not** expect to happen," Kent confessed with both brows shot up under his mousy brown hair.

Just then, the subject of their discussion swooped by and smiled at them. "Can I get you two anything?" It was a question she didn't need an answer to because she was strictly asking it so the rabid fangirls wouldn't think she was coming over here for a personal chat that they were denied. Quietly she whispered, "You do realize that when you're down the restaurant gets darker, right? But that might just be because Waka's worried about a dip in revenue."

Ikki outright snorted and Kent graced her a smile. "I was about to ask," Ikki began waving his phone and her message at her face, "if you and Sawa were disappointed about my lack of attention?" He teased and was met with that pretty face of Mai's flushing under his gaze.

"Not at all," she grumbled and tilted that prim nose up at him. Although, Kent took notice of the uncomfortable demeanor she took on as she fidgeted just a little with her notepad. "I was just worried you were getting sick and I need to be at the peak of my health if I want to make enough to live on my own." Kent almost believed her.

Once she walked away, his numbskull friend looked back at Kent with a dreamy look on his face that Kent wasn't used to seeing. "Compose yourself or everyone else will realize what I already know." Silly readable git. A blind man could see what Ikki was thirsting for.

"What? That she's going to fall for me," stated Ikki confidently. A smirk graced his lips as he popped a piece of sandwich into his mouth.

"No, that you've already started falling for her," Kent whispered back.

A look of absolute horror crossed Ikki's face as he hissed, "No I haven't."

"The lord doth protest too much," was all that Kent said, but the smugness didn't leave his face as his friend shifted awkwardly in his seat.


	7. A Change In Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of this comes directly from the extra scene in the video game when he's about to break up with someone. I obviously changed a bit of it and added more insight from Ikki and more reactions from Mai. And I definitely changed the end of this conversation for plot.

In the seat across from him, a girl with long hair tied up in complicated knots was silently sipping coffee through a straw. Ikki had noticed a trend with the past three girlfriends and this one was added to that lot. They each had a certain... manner of standing out. Or at least, a manner in which they were attempting to stand out. The last three had been, in consecutive order, a huge flirt, a strictly lolita attired girl, and one with an obsession for having butterflies on her clothes. This one, she was all about her hair. Always braids and usually flamboyant and intricate. He had to give it to her, either she had enough money to spend on a stylist or she was exceedingly talented with hair. Too bad he hadn't noticed earlier. It would've been a great question to have asked when they'd first started dating.

They both knew why they were here in the cafe. Oddly, it appeared like a scene from a romantic movie with the colors fading outside the store as the sun began to set. The day felt nostalgically sentimental, but he had nothing to be sentimental about. This scene had played out too many times for him that he knew his lines rote for rote. Why should he vary from routine? _They_ never did. It was always ended at the cafe: his place, his grounds, where he could control the situation if it got violent.

Sadly, it never altered. Each girl was as accepting of the situation as the last.

_Do I mean so little to them?_

It always left him questioning his own self worth. Granted, he was the one that made the three month deal, but none had fought for him. And this recent girlfriend, he hadn't the heart to get far with. Not since he'd started to notice another who outshone all  others.

The silence was what bothered him the most. Always quiet and anticipating. There was always this uneasy feeling for what was coming up. He was more than ready to rip that band-aid off and move on. "The coffee here is delicious, isn't it?" What a stupid question to ask. Of course, this girl, like all of the others, had been to this cafe a million times. They knew the coffee was good otherwise they wouldn't order it so much. Ikki was practically kicking himself for his careless and lackluster effort in conversation. It was just a swell. The girl took a nervous sip as he forced himself to look at her. She wasn't ugly. She was sweet and delicate almost. Why couldn't he have cared for her the way she'd wanted to be cared for? He'd been attentive, but it had all felt like a part he was playing as he waited for the curtain to close. "You're welcome here anytime," he said, hoping to fix his screw up with politeness.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mai being allowed to leave early as they didn't have many customers left. He wondered if she thought anything of these meetings. Surely she'd noticed. Everyone knew. He mildly wondered if _she_ would ever ask him out?

"Yes," his date whispered back, quietly twiddling with her straw in her coffee cup. She gave him a quick watery smile and looked back down at her coffee. The tears were there threatening to spill at any moment. He cruelly wondered if she'd be a quiet weeper or a loud bawler. Never had he had a confrontational girlfriend who refused to break up with him. Just weird indifference. The nearly empty glass made a clinking noise as she took a long sip. Both of them were waiting for that drink to be over. She with heartache and he with impatience. The embarrassed blush rising on her cheeks was fetching. But Ikki knew that her attractiveness wouldn't change the outcome of this date.

He didn't love her despite the assured infatuation she had for him. There had been no problems in their relationship from beginning to end. At least, on the outside. But on the inside, he felt... there was a hollowness there that was relieved for today to come. And so, Ikki didn't keep the irritated monster at bay as he knew she would do what all the others did. Accept her fate. "There are many others who wish to have a relationship with me," he said callously. "So, to be bound to one person would be unfair." The reason was halfhearted, but he wouldn't put in the effort if they didn't. He felt selfish for even saying it. "I suppose we should leave soon," he said sympathetically. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't struck a chord with his heart. Maybe it was him. Maybe something was wrong with him ever since he'd made that wish so long ago. Maybe that was his blessing and curse. To lure all women, but never gain the one he wanted. Never find real love.

Ikki helped the girl out of her chair and paid for the last date. They stood outside the cafe fumblingly trying to find the right words to make this situation easier. "I'll see you again. Take care." There was a sense of finality to the date with those words and she gave him a shy smile before nodding her head with a forced smile and said, "Yes. Take care and thank you for the chance."

 _A chance we both didn't seem to really take,_ he thought sourly. He pushed the dull pain of his heart to the depths of his stomach where it would remain until the next break up and the one after that. The unchanging repetitious cycle of dumping and accepting another offer was crushing sometimes. Why did he ever do this to himself? He chose this path time and time again. He made the conscious decision to accept the offers and put himself and another through this false reenactment of love. But he blamed them both. Him for making the decision and the women for not changing. Not fighting just once to step away from the regular dance steps and make take control to make this something real. Ikki left the scene without a backward glance and it wasn't far down the street before he was stopped. There was always another waiting for him at the long end of the tunnel that was each relationship. And he knew he wouldn't refuse her. It was one of the few things he liked about himself. That he could find one particular thing in each girl to admire or like. This one, her shyness and the way she gripped the hem of her skirt was endearing. _Taeko,_ he remembered her name. A pretty face, but a face that nevertheless got lost in the rest of the crowd of women he knew.

"I really like you Ikki." The nervous face looked up at him. Likely, she had been waiting inside the cafe and had followed them outside until he was alone.

Could he do this to himself? They could  have fun... but was it enough this time around?

"I-" A new character had entered their scene. A voice from someone somewhere else, just as he was about to reply to Taeko. They both turned to look startled at his junior co-worker: Mai. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, taking a step backwards in that green dress of hers that made the green of her eyes stand out even more. Mai obviously wanted to leave the scene, but they were standing directly in front of her blocking her regular path home. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I? I'll leave." She cast him an apologetic gaze as her eyes darted towards the sidewalk across the street from them that she might be able to escape to even if there wasn't a crosswalk.

Of course, she of all people would stumble across him on this day of all days. The one rare girl for whom his eyes seemed to have no effect.

If Mai had asked him on a date there was no doubt in his mind that he would have eyes just for her. That his gaze would never stray as it already had been straying from his now ex-girlfriend to Mai in question. The fondness he had for Mai had sprung up unbidden and unwanted, but it was there nonetheless and he had come to accept it after his discussion with Kent. However, the irony was that she'd likely never date a cretin like him. In fact, Ikki was positive that if she even witnessed this scene she would grow to hate him. But he couldn't stop himself. _Let her hate me. Let her feel something for me that others won't allow themselves to feel,_ he thought bitterly.

A hand reached out and caught her wrist as he pulled Mai's retreating figure right back. "No. Don't go. We _were_ in the middle of something, but don't worry. You needn't mind us. We'll be finished soon." Let her see how heartless he could be. Taeko's shoulders started to tremble. Obviously, she thought Ikki was going to reject her. "Let's see, Taeko was it?" He knew her name. But he wanted Mai to see not only how he acted, but how they did as well. How even his indifference was clung to by these desperate women. "If I may be frank, you mean that you would like to date me? Right?"

Taeko hurriedly nodded. Mai stood there silent as a statue watching with unveiled interest.

"When I date someone, I try to go as far with them as I possibly can with that girl." Even as he told Taeko, he could see Mai's reaction over Taeko's shoulder. In fact, he'd started talking to Mai and not to Taeko, but Taeko still thought he was looking at her from where he was standing. "That is what I will think of with this relationship. Knowing that," he paused purposefully, "is it still alright with you? I am currently single and will date you if you agree to these terms." A look of disgust passed over Mai's face and it discomforted Ikki in a manner no other girl had.

There was a brief moment of hesitation on Taeko's part. But it passed quickly. "Of course it's alright! Its more than alright! It would be like a dream," exclaimed Taeko, much to Mai's naked horror. Moments later, Taeko gave him her number and left with a skip. For Ikki, this was normal. In fact, he looked like this was an everyday occurrence. If Mai hadn't been here, he would've immediately jumped into the specifics of his arrangement with Taeko. Every detail would be exchanged dutifully. However, she had obviously seen enough to make up her mind when the two of them were left alone.

Mai stomped up towards him and did something that he hadn't expected. The flash of anger across her eyes was quick and the slap that followed across his cheek was even quicker. "You're the worst," Mai declared in a trembling voice.

Ikki blinked, somewhat caught off guard as he rubbed his cheek. His new girlfriend, who'd left them behind, was completely forgotten as he turned the full focus of his gaze on Mai. "I think that's the first time someone has said that to me." This was different. His routine had been knocked off entirely. While her touch stung him and he felt bad for her disapproval, it oddly elated him and gave him this weird feeling of freedom being able to tell her exactly what he thought. "No, I **know** that's the first time someone has said that to me."

"No one's ever said that to you?!" Mai looked between him and the spot Taeko had left as she pieced together why she was so angry. It wasn't just at Ikki. _His response meant that every single one of them... every single one of them is okay with this,_ she thought in revulsion. The anger lasted a moment longer as she looked at Ikki. "If no one's ever told you, than I will. What your'e doing is simply awful! You should be more aware of other people's feelings. Maybe you've never fallen in love with someone, but can you imagine what that's like?" Mai gestured towards Taeko's empty space. "If you fell in love with someone and finally gathered enough courage to ask them out and they gave you that response you just gave now..." The words fell. "Can't you see how horrible that is?"

Imagining their positions reversed was easier than him imagining asking someone out. The intense fury he felt at any man who offered his junior what he'd just offered Taeko sprang on him suddenly. He had to clench his fists. Any man that asked that of Mai, especially if _he_ found out about it, would feel his wrath at the end of his punches.

The thought faded away from his mind and he exhaled with a small admission, "You're right. That is the worst." And she was basically telling him to change. Ordering him to stop what he was doing now. "I wonder why you're the only one whose able to tell me this? Why has no one else?" Because no one was cut from the same cloth as Mai. She stood in a league of her own. Ikki knew well enough that all the other girls were influenced by his charm and his eyes. They lost all motivation to condemn him when meeting his gaze. But not her. She was like Kent in that she'd let him know of her disapproval. And for once, he was glad that he went through with showing her this awful scene. He was glad to have her disapproval and even gladder to know that he didn't want her to disapprove of him at all. "I really am the worst," he said with a spiritless chuckle. God, if only Mai had asked him out. He'd cherish her with everything in his being. Any flaw she spotted, he would put in the effort to fix. Ikki would die rather than do anything that she would dislike. He would likely become an ideal boyfriend. He might even be happy and actually loved for himself rather than his appearance.

Maybe that was the reason he did it.

Maybe that was the reason he took charge of his future and changed.

Ikki looked at his phone apologetically before dialing the number he knew would answer him immediately. It was better this way. Taeko wouldn't be able to blame this on Mai because she wouldn't know about how his change of heart came about. Taeko wouldn't connect this to Mai and the rest of his fans wouldn't get wind of it and seek retaliation. "I'm sorry," Ikki said quietly.

"What is it, Ikki?" Taeko's voice reached him on the other end of the phone like a frightened mouse.

"I've yet to fall in love." _With any of you_ , he wanted to clarify. There was no way he was going to paint a target on Mai's back. "I've yet to feel for any of you one-tenth of what you deserve." There was silence on her end of the phone as Mai watched on. "You are a beautiful girl with a sweet demeanor, but you deserve someone who actually loves you. You may think it's better to have me date you even if you can't have my affections, but at the end of it all your memories would be just of a one-sided love."

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked in a panic.

"No, it's just... for reasons of **my own** I don't think I want to date anyone, right now." He added belatedly. It was his life. His choice. And he'd forgotten that he could actually change his choice. That there would be disapproval, but that it didn't matter if it led him towards what he wanted out of life.

"Oh-okay," she said quietly.

He wanted to be someone that Mai wouldn't despise, so he would begin here. He may not know where the road would lead, but it had to be happier than the road he'd walked a thousand times before. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Taeko." And he hung up.


	8. Definites and Maybes

The next work day he had with Mai had been a little bit awkward at first. But by lunchtime she was casting him a smile that read they were okay. Her approving looks got even better as the day progressed and fan girls progressively continued asking him out. Each one was shot down without a second thought. Kent was impressed with the sudden 180 degree turn in character when he sat in front of Ikki at lunch. "Well, this is certainly unexpected," he stated. "It seems the more you refuse the more frantic they become." At this point, Kent was trying to figure out when they would begin lashing out or doing something insanely drastic to get Ikki's attention. It was like watching a really interesting social experiment. A few had calmly accepted their fate and said that it was better that way because Ikki belonged to all of them. At least, that's what Kent had overheard the whole hour he'd been sitting there waiting and constructing a math equation for Ikki.

"This is too easy," replied Ikki with a roll of his eyes as he pushed the math equation back. It had barely taken him five minutes to work it all out and solve.

The paper was pushed aside after Kent reviewed it. Eyebrows raised in fascination at the correct answer and the tiny challenge his problem had offered Ikki. "You seem in a chipper mood."

He did, didn't he? Ikki ruminated over why. The fact that Mai was beginning to approve of him was only part of it. There was a huge sense of relief that he didn't have the pressure of worrying over dating someone. He could focus more on other things. Like working on his actual degree. Of course, that meant he also had free time for the silly challenges Kent and he presented to each other all the time as daily brain teasers. "I am," he replied. And Ikki thumbed over his phone until he reached the number he'd been searching for.

"What're you doing?" Oh, where there was certain danger ahead and Kent knew how to spot it. And Kent could see the beginnings of a hazard with that mischievous gleam Ikki had in his eyes that spelled trouble.

"Oh, nothing really," Ikki said all-too-casually. _Pride goeth before a fall,_ thought Kent. "I'm just texting to see if she'll talk with me before we leave for home." There was no doubt as to whom just who the _she_ was that Ikki was referring to. The text message was sent quick enough as he slide his phone right back into his pocket and patted it there. "I'm going to ask her out," Ikki whispered his dirty little secret. Kent guffawed out loud and was wiping away the tears of mirth from his eyes as Ikki stared back at him angrily. "What's so funny?"

Kent calmed down and pushed his glasses up on his nose in that manner he usually did just before he was about to teach a lesson. "You are planning on going forth with a situation that has a very low success rate."

"How so? We're texting now and I have her approval." What more did he need to impress her?

"She is an unknown variable you can't predict." The grin on Kent's face said that he was having fun with this lesson. "In social experiments, you usually need to earn the trust of the tribe before they let you in, so to speak." Social situations may not have been Kent's study, but he knew what the usual application entailed. "What have **you** done to earn **her** trust?" It had all been her earning Ikki's trust and he'd yet to really do a thing about speaking with her as more than a co-worker. In fact, what he knew about her had been gleaned by listening in on her and Sawa. Ikki glared hard at the friend who was popping his thrilled little bubble, but he couldn't refute Kent. "You can't just go in and ask her out like with other girls. She's not like them." That's exactly why Ikki liked her. Everything felt so new and unexplored around Mai. "The same approach you've used before won't work," stated Kent. "You need a different tactic."

Kent was always so damnably right and Ikki wasn't grateful for that gift that Kent had. It kept him one further step away from Mai.

A message shook in his pants and he pulled it out to see her reply.

_Mai 1:36PM  
Sure. Is everything okay?_

Could he not simply ask her out?

_Ikki 1:37 PM  
Just wanted to ask a few questions. And thank you._

_Mai 1:39 PM  
For what? What you did, you did on your own._

_Ikki 1:40 PM  
I knew what I was doing was wrong, but sometimes it helps when a friend points it out._

_Mai 1:42 PM  
That's what friends are for. Also, tell Kent he sucks at that job if he didn't tell you beforehand._

_Friends,_ the word grated on his nerves. It was one other word away from being the compound word boyfriend. Maybe Kent was right. Maybe you couldn't rush into this with Mai.

 _Ikki 1:43 PM_  
_He didn't disapprove. Thinks it's logical for someone to have such a_  
_working system with the benefits of so many partners._

_Mai 1:45 PM  
Why does that not surprise me?_

Ikki chuckled as Kent tried to lean over and catch sight of the mobile device, but Ikki shielded it from Kent's eyes with a tssking noise. "It's rude to spy, Kent."

 _Ikki 1:46 PM_  
_That's Kent._

 _Mai 1:48 PM_  
_That's definitely Kent. I'll talk to you after our shift._  
_I've got these two leery guys in my section that get off on math problems._  
_They're really weird. I hope they tip well._

The laughter wasn't held back as Ikki read over that message and passed the phone to Kent who had a good chuckle. Mai came flouncing over to them and gave them an expectant gaze. "Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

"Just the check for Kent." Ikki dared to wink at her. "He's a big tipper."

Mai's giggle was worth it, despite the attention it brought from his fans.

Then again, maybes were for people that didn't try hard enough. Ikki wasn't a fan of maybes. He preferred definites. Looks like he just might go ahead and throw the dart to see how close he landed to her.


	9. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, Ikki's cocky and the heroine's a little feisty. I'll try to get the next chapter out today.

It was odd knowing that there was no girl out there waiting to stay by his side. He smiled in relief. But that meant that there would be a dozen of them trying to grab onto his arms unless he could make a dash for it and take another way home. A few routes were already in his mind's eye.

However, hopefully the girls would go ahead and leave as he was eagerly waiting for Mai to come to the workroom and speak to him. He'd hurried to the back and run into the employee's restroom to check his appearance. But then again, if she hadn't noticed by now that he was handsome, surely, his looks weren't going to win Mai over.

Glasses were set aside in the pocket of his jacket.

This was the one female his gaze wouldn't work on.

When Mai came to the back and saw him sitting calmly doing homework at the work table there was a note of disbelief on her face at the fact that he'd waited.

Had she thought that he'd forgotten her?

Ikki was never forgetful when it came to a girl he was interested in or was seeing. Usually, after dating them he did recall one or two small facts about them, but with Mai he wanted to know everything and was eager to wait for her to come to her senses and see that he was the best route for her. Ikki bestowed her with a confident grin and shuffled away his papers into his bag. "I'll be waiting for you, right here." He tapped the table pointedly. This was one conversation that Ikki wasn't budging away from. Not until he got a few words in with her and made his case.

Mai cast him a curious pair of lovely green eyes before nodding and rushing off to change.

Today, she was wearing a different dress than usual when she stepped out. A bright pink sundress with a green cardigan. His eyes flashed over her pretty form. How had he not taken an avid appreciation for her appeal much sooner than now? The way thye dress clung to her form stole his breath away. Oh, his eyes were good alright. As a connoisseur of women of varying shapes and sizes, Ikki could easily discern she had curves under that dress that her usual clothes hid like a tucked away secret. One day he'd like to see every bit of her if she'd permit him.

Hands straightened her dress and performed the little twitchy menial tasks one did when nervous before she summoned the courage to speak. He'd been complacent with just watching her. "What was it you were wanting to ask, Ikki?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

There. He'd said it. None of his rehearsed preparation had come into play. None of his easing his way into asking. The words were out there and he couldn't take that moment of bluntness back.

Blue eyes locked onto her face to search for whatever was going on behind it.

The light behind her flower-stem green eyes seemed to snap as she finally realized what had come out of Ikki's mouth. "What?" The intensity of his gaze on her threw her off. Actually, she wanted to punch him. Anything to get that gaze away. Usually Mai made it a point of looking him dead center in the eyes and be generally sarcastic. However, _that question_ accompanying _that look_... Not today. There was no way she was going to look at those pretty blue woman-trappers of his. She'd be caught like all the others and blushing more furiously than she was now. So, Mai looked blandly off at the floor instead. "What are you getting at, Ikki?" A little flustered at his question and how casually he'd asked it. Was he teasing her? If anyone put him up to this, there was a safe bet on it being Shin and Toma. But would they ask Ikki to say something like that to throw her off randomly today? It didn't make a lick of sense. Ikki asking her out in general didn't make sense.

The deadpanned response was definitely not what he was used to. For a moment, Ikki was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to say. His tongue felt trapped in his mouth. "I....I...."

"You... you...?" The glare she cast him sent him made him feel guilty without knowing why. "You thought you'd tease me?"

"No! That's not it," he hastily cried out. "I really mean it, Mai! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

Startled, she met his eyes. _Those eyes._ God, she could see why other girls threw themselves at him. A face like an angel's. Or a devil's depending on the mood he stirred.

And Mai's heart froze up and sunk when she realized that he'd meant what he'd asked.

He was seriously asking her out.

She barely knew him and what little she knew...

He was so much like her father...

Did he even know what love was? Or was he like her father and fell in love over and over again with a new face every time? There was proof enough that he might fall in love like that. Did she really know?

Mai gave a quiet laugh with a shake of her head before casting him a sympathetic smile. "Ikki, we barely know each other."

"I would like to get to know you better," he admitted.

"Then why not do it as friends?"

Icy gaze sharpened angrily. Did she not know what effect she had on him? He could've gone on normally until she'd woken him up. Until she made him realize what he was doing and that he was as disgusted with himself as she was! There was no turning back to that life. Not when she inspired him to want to be better. "I can't," he growled out.

Sparks seemed to fly out of Mai's eyes at his headstrong declaration and her whole body stiffened. "Well then, I'm sorry, Ikki, because I can't-No. I WON'T be your girlfriend."

"Is it because of the three month thing? I quit that."

"No, but seeing how you are with women does make me question your intentions."

"I've turned over a new leaf."

"It's only been a few days!" Two at most since she'd last worked with him.

"And I've been waiting for someone to wake me up my whole life." He ran a frustrated hand through his messy white locks.

"So, you expect _me_ to be the girl to fix you since I helped you _wake up_." That was a lot of pressure to put on any girl. "Maybe I don't want that burden," she quipped with a stomp of her foot. "So, what was up with the whole ' _I don't think I want to date anyone, right now'_ thing you told that other girl?" Hands waved around emphatically.

"I only said that so she wouldn't feel bad."

"You lied." Cold was her voice in her response. Why shouldn't she be surprised? He was cut basically out of the same cloth as her own fath-

"Only because _I don't **want to date** anyone_. Not anyone that's not you!"

"I don't want to date you!"

The standstill was an icy one as they stared down one another. Neither wanted to budge on the matter. Mai's nostrils were flaring in anger at him demanding a dating relationship with her or there would be no relationship, friendship or otherwise. His eyes narrowed as he realized he'd crossed a line somewhere, but couldn't understand why she was so steadfast against just going out on a single date with him. She was the one who'd been so adamant that the dating life he'd been living was so wrong.

Her nose scrunched up.

_It does not look cute! She's such a brat,_ he thought immediately. Betrayal stung in his heart that even now, when she wounded him the deepest, he still thought she was endearing.

"Well, good night, Ikki!"

"Good night to you, too!"

They both practically shouted at one another before Mai and Ikki both went to the door and for an awkward moment didn't look at each other as Ikki held the door open for her. "I could've gotten it myself," came her stubborn voice.

"Fine, then next time get it yourself," he called after her back before walking in the opposite direction of the alley. He was going to take another path home even if the one she was taking was quicker.

It was almost befitting for his mood that it started to downpour as he was taking the longer route home. And he didn't even have an umbrella.

_I didn't even explain myself,_ he thought bitterly. He'd resolved nothing. Not his feelings. Not his admiration. Not even his weird daydream that she could crash at his place if she really lost her apartment. _Maybe it would've gone differently. Maybe it could've gone differently if I-I don't know-started with how I feel about her!_ The usually overly sure and super confident college student was mentally kicking himself over their brief argument. A car whizzed by, hitting a puddle and dousing Ikki in dirty water. _Fuck my life._

That had not gone at all as planned, but it might've helped his chances if he'd actually stuck to the damned plan and not blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

There was going to be no end to this when Kent found out.


	10. What're Friends For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends who will listen to you are great. Friends who will call you out on your bullshit are better.

Sleep either wouldn't come to him or Ikki had made a harsh decision that he didn't want to sleep. Tossing and turning certainly wasn't helping improve the night, but neither was openly dwelling on the matter. It was eating up at him: their argument. And he was not taking it well. Would Mai ever look at him again? Would she ever speak to him? He shouldn't have been so harsh and should've explained things better. Sometimes he wished there was a button to put his foot in his mouth.

Ikki went so far as to rise from bed, fix some tea, and boot up his computer to find answers from someone who was always up and always searching for answers it seemed. He pulled up a chat box and saw that Kent was wide awake. Not a surprise. Kent was busy doing research most nights until odd hours of the morning or until he finally remembered to go to bed and sleep. And Kent was the only person whom Ikki trusted on deeming whether or not something was salvageable.

_Ikki: Kent-o, I need to talk to someone.  
_

_Kent: I'm here and warming up a very late dinner at the moment._

More like breakfast if the time was right and it was just a few hours from his shift at the maid cafe. And so, Ikki told Kent everything that had happened. Everything he said and everything she had said. No matter if he did feel like a bit of an ass when he was finished typing. Kent would want particulars and honesty to evaluate the entire situation.

There was a "..." appear on his chat window that told him that Kent was typing. And then there was a little pencil with an eraser icon that said Kent was erasing what he'd been about to say. Finally, there was nothing. No response. That both terrified and infuriated Ikki. He'd poured out his story and wanted to hear some feedback, but at the same time if Kent thought it was a lost cause... did Ikki really want to hear that?

_Ikki: What? What is it? What did I do?_

_Kent: You didn't just mess up, Ikki._

_Kent: You fucked up._

There were things that Ikki expected Kent to say and there were parts of the modern vernacular that Ikki never expected to ever cross Kent's lips. Hell, there were things Ikki didn't even expect Kent to know much less intentionally write.

_Kent: You put her in a situation where you had all of the power. You gave her limited options. Ultimatums. Date you or never be friends. You never do ultimatums, Ikki. Not in science and not in real life. In science, limiting your options is being narrow-minded. In real life, you clearly came across as cruel._

_Kent: Honestly, what did you theorize was going to happen?_

_Ikki: I don't know how to fix this, Kent-o._

_Kent: Sleep and give me the night. I'll come up with a way to fix it._

_Ikki: Thanks._

_Kent: You're lucky I'm bored and have nothing better to do than fix the social experiment that is your love life._

_Ikki: What would I do without you, good friend?_

_Kent: Start a harem and waste your life away filling the void in your heart where Mai would be._

_Ikki: Ouch. Well played. That one actually hurt a bit._

_Kent: Night, Ikki._


	11. Following Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent smacks some sense into Ikki.

The soured mood he was in made it so that Ikki wanted nothing more than to stay cooped up in his room and play video games on his day off. However, a phone call later, a brash talk, and clipped tones from Kent sent him out of his apartment and into the real world. It was at Kent's bidding that he was coerced into a visit. Not that Kent wasn't aware of the situation. Hell, Kent had predicted it's ruin before Ikki had even opened his mouth. But maybe this visit would bear fruit and Kent would help him from what he'd already mucked up.

Luckily, most girls hadn't approached Ikki on the way over or if they did he'd cast them a cool look that said he did not want to be bothered today. It was a face he was learning to develop when he wanted to be left alone.

Fist raised up to knock on the dark green door, but it opened before he could even knock. And there she stood, of all places to be, in Kent's apartment.

_Why is she here?_

A brief flash of worry made his heart thud in his chest as he wondered if Kent and Mai were dating. But why would Kent let him go so far to approach Mai if they were?

"What're you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. Pink adorned both of their faces. Ikki coughed awkwardly into a fist and she looked away nervously.

Brilliant green eyes flashed back at him as she stated righteously, "Kent said that now was the only time he could tutor me."

_Oh, that's right. They go to the same university._

She leaned against the door frame all bravado and indifference as she looked at the floor. The faint hue of pink on her cheeks told Ikki a different story than the mood she was making a show of. She was as nervous as he was. Why did that make him feel so smug? "He didn't tell me _you'd_ be coming." Brows raised. If Ikki didn't know any better she sounded like a girl scorned, but Ikki knew he was the one scorned in this matter.

Eyes narrowed in coy fun. "Does that change anything?" His voice took on a toying lilt. "If I'm a _distraction_ ," the word fell from his mouth in the most enticing octave he could muster, "to your studies. I'll leave you and Kent alone. Together."

The ripple of anger on her face amused Ikki to no end as her mouth opened and closed at his gall. He was flirting with her _and_ insinuating she had a thing with Kent at the same time! The nerve of that man! Stiff upper lip and a hard glare met his face as she said, "You're not a distraction. At all." _The lady doth protest too much,_ thought Ikki. It was nice to see he was getting under her skin for once after she'd been under his for weeks.

"The, if you'll excuse me," he said, breezing right past her and not glancing back as he made his way into the homey little den. Homey if you liked constant experiments and oddities. Everything was labeled with something, be it a special use for a plant and when to harvest it or a sheet taped to the window on astrological phenomenon's coming up. "Kent-o, I didn't know you had company over. You made it sound like you needed me here." He forced himself to sound cheery and not at all suspicious.

The tea kettle in the kitchen began to whistle that it was finished boiling and Ikki made his way in there. Kent was using an oven mitt to set the kettle down on a cold burner that hadn't been used. "Mmmm?" Kent muttered. "Oh, Mai needs help," he said gesturing to the lady in question who'd followed behind Ikki and was doing her best to stand on the other side of the small kitchen. It was painfully obvious she was trying to stand as far away from him in the room as possible. "And I'm efficient at killing two birds with one stone, so to speak." Kent poured three matching dark green glasses with tea and offered them to his guests while taking up his own cup. Kent took a deep appreciative sip that made his guests follow when he stared at them over his cup when they didn't drink. "Mai, there's a menu on the coffee table in the dining room. I already know Ikki's usual request, but don't know your tastes. If you could skim over that a moment, I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with Ikki," Kent suggested in as friendly a manner as could come out of Kent's mouth. It actually appeared like Kent was stretching what social skills he had. Usually Kent just came off as awkward and pretentious.

As soon as Mai's back was turned, it had taken all of a minute for Kent to drag Ikki into his bedroom and shut the door tight behind them. It was so quick that Ikki had to watch his cup or tea would've gone all over Kent's floor. "Kent, why are you-"

"The way I've set it up leaves you with options." Kent set his cup on a coaster on his computer desk. Lord knew Kent would never leave rings on his furniture when there was a chance to avoid it. "Limited options, but options at least." Low blow. Very low blow after their online discussion. "I'm going to go pick up dinner. You're going to tutor her and apologize or you can be an ass and leave. Or flirt and dig yourself further into a grave. Whatever you want to do."

Clearly, Kent saw one route and one route only for success. "What would you _recommend_ I do?"

A note of sarcastic false surprise layered Kent's voice, "Are you actually going to follow my advice this time around?"

"Kent," growled out Ikki in warning. They both were a bit on the lanky and lithe side, but if he really felt up to brawling Ikki felt he could take Kent on for bugging him.

A hand flew out and smacked Ikki upside the back of his head. "You're going to follow my instructions to a 'T' that's what you're going to do." Kent whispered. Arms crossed over as Kent stared down his best friend. What little friendships he had, Kent wanted to maintain and being Ikki's friend was trying more than having a posse of friends in his contacts list. Kent pushed the glasses up on his nose and looked evenly at Ikki until Ikki sighed in gesture that he was listening. He was listening intently. "Apologize. Tell her you'd rather be her friend-"

"But-" Friendzoned. Might as well have been in a dead zone. It was as good a sentence to ruination and no fooling around as any sentence.

"Being friends is better than enemies and it's one step closer to being with her romantically. Trust me. I've done thorough research," he claimed. Had Kent taken up anthropology when Ikki wasn't looking?

"What?"

"I've... skimmed through forums and have asked various people their opinions," confessed Kent. Wait. Kent was looking up advice in forums and taking it from random female strangers? What was the world coming to? "It's a matter that I'm not skilled in, but the majority rules that most friendships can lead to more. _Especially_ if there is an attraction there to begin with."

Wide eyed and flabbergasted at that statement alone, Ikki hissed out, "Attraction?! She hates me!"

"That's passion of some form," replied Kent with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, I've watched the two of you dance around each other more than you're aware." A flat gaze met Kent's. "I get bored very easily," he reaffirmed. It was almost every day that he saw the two if not every other day. "Trust me, she isn't wholly unaffected by you."

"Will it work?"

The shrug his friend gave wasn't entirely reassuring. "What do you have to lose, Kent?" Honestly, if she didn't kill him immediately after Kent left than things would be pretty decent.


	12. Friend-zone It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki digs himself out of a hole.

Sure, unending silence was likely a better option than death by tongue lashing. Every time he wanted to open his mouth and speak, breach that bridge they'd built between them, he closed it and then instructed her on her math problems. He was getting absolutely nowhere. time was slipping away from him with what limited time he had left with her to fix things. Who knew how soon Kent would be back with food? They'd been working quietly through the practice problems that Kent had left behind.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," she muttered uneasily. Words, honest or untrue, they were said so that he'd know she could do this on her own without him and that she could leave. Mai began to put the pencil down and made to grab her purse.

Ikki now knew how the cat in that saying about a cat in a room full of rocking chairs would feel.

"Mai, I'm sorry," he blurted out. He didn't want her to get up and leave. He didn't want this strain to always be between them. "I'm sorry about how I treated you." He should've known it was too early. The little he'd heard about her father should've clued him in that it wasn't going to be easy winning her over, especially if he mirrored a tenth of how her father was. "And I'm sorry about how I asked you out," he apologized. This wasn't easy. He'd never really done this before. Apologized or admitted defeat. _Not defeat, you're just going to try a new tactic,_ he thought. She was much harder to work out than any of Kent's math problems combined. "You were right. We know very little about each other and I should've been fine with being friends."

Those words came from the heart and made Mai color from her scalp to her toes at how working on math problems had digressed to such a personal conversation. Never in her life had Mai expected Ikki would confess to her or beg to be forgiven. She'd never seen him beg in all the time she'd vaguely known of him. Mai watched his eyes this time as she'd used to. They were just a pair of eyes to her at one moment. When had that changed? Blue and clear eyes stared back at her. Eyes so earnest and pleading with her to understand him and give him a second chance. "Mai, I do want to be more, maybe someday, if you'll let me." He needed her to know that it was always an option. "You... you're different." _You tell me what I need to hear and not what I want to hear. You and Kent are the only ones honest with me,_ he thought. "But I'll be your friend if that's the only thing you'll let me be. I was a jackass when I gave you ultimatums. Give me a chance to be your friend."

"But you wanted to date me and I thought you said that _couldn't_ be my friend," she stated.

His jaw clenched as his own words came slapping him back in the face and doing a good number on his ego. "I take it back. I'd rather be friends than nothing," Ikki admitted. He was treading on dangerous territory. The friend-zone territory. However, it was better than nothing. One false move and it would shatter beneath his feet and he'd have nothing with her. "I won't ever press you for more than friendship without your signal that you're okay with it. I promise." It was a repetitive statement, but Ikki wanted to be clear that he was leaving some room. Just some room for her to know that he would still like more if she warmed up to him. It wasn't much, but it was something for him to hope for in this situation.

And she didn't disappoint him.

She licked her lips as she found her voice. Eyes looked away from him for a brief moment as she blushed when she said, "So... if there's a situation... if we get close and you make a move forward, you'll stop if I tell you to stop?"

"I'll stop," he vowed. "Your trust means more to me than stealing a kiss."

"But you'll still be a flirt," she responded blatantly.

"A leopard can't change it's spots," Ikki expressed with a small chuckle to which Mai actually laughed.

The warm feel of a hand gripping his startled Ikki. "Deal. Now help me with number seven, again. I lied. I really don't get it," she confessed.


	13. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and video game references.

Three controllers were going at once connected to two laptops and a computer tower as the trio played video games. Ikki and Mai sat near each other, but not too close, on the couch with the laptops on the table. Kent was at his office desk with his computer. A military shooting game was raging before him. There were four world teams fighting and claiming other sections of the map. There were also various skilled classes to choose from. And currently their team was trying their hardest to steal back a territory that was no longer covered in blue, their colors, but in purple. "Ikki! Heal me already," cried out Mai. Yup. Ikki had only mastered support and Mai had excelled at sniping while Kent was a technician with robots and booby traps.

"Why do I always have to be support?" Ikki asked. He was feeling just a little bit emasculated as Mai clicked hard on her controller waiting for Ikki's character to run to her side and resuscitate her. She knew she should've moved positions after sniping steadily for a good five minutes. Someone was bound to find her.

"Because you never play outside of playing with me," Kent stated the facts. "So, you rarely practice another class, much less make time to actually learn the skill tree."

"And you've mastered them all?" Ikki groused as his revived Mai's character and they ran to another spot together. He set up a healing pack right beside her so that she could go to it when she was low on med-kits. Out of game and in-game she was going to be his top priority. Also, there was the small fact that he could shoot for shit and could never get his gun up quick enough to save himself from another player.

"Obviously," said Kent with a sneer.

Mai's laughter at their banter was contagious and left Ikki smirking as he decided to set up camp where her character was. He was going to guard her from behind while she kept sniping from the building they'd hidden in. That was hoping that no one came through the window on her side. _Because of course you add jet packs to a video game,_ he thought sourly. He was as terrible at flying at shooting, but Ikki did get a thrill out of saving other people on their team and seeing the response, " _Thanks med_ ," pop up in their team chat.

Their screens flashed blue as their team succeeded and was awarded points. The group took a brief moment to smile and refuel. Ikki took a swig of his neon blue colored electrolytes and cast Mai a genuinely happy smile at how today was progressing. It could've gone worse, but they'd successfully cleared the air, Ikki had actually helped Mai understand how to solve her math problems, and Kent had showed up with a plan to use video games as a way to strengthen companionship. Mai took a few mouthfuls of her chicken lo mein out of her paper pail of take out. She licked her greasy lips with a happy smile after she sucked up another noodle. "I still can't believe Kent died three times," she laughed.

"Stupid person was camping that respawn area," Kent griped. He cast Ikki a hard look as camping was one of Ikki's weaknesses to do when he hadn't gotten any shots in. Ikki shrugged with a smirk on his face. Kent stretched a bit and then proceeded to use his points to upgrade his technology. "Well done, Mai. I was unaware you played."

"Are you kidding? Sawa and I do this all the time on weekends," she confessed. "But it helps to actually make a habit of talking to people and getting to know them, Kent," she retorted. If Kent actually chatted with anyone other than Ikki they could've very well been a great team weeks ago.

"Touché," Kent said.

"Although, you come off as mysterious which works for a few girls," she admitted, chopsticks picking up a ball of noodles.

"Which ones?" Suddenly interested, Mai had all of Kent's attention.

Mai raised a shocked brow. "You can't deduce that yourself?" Ikki sniggered at Kent getting the brunt force of Mai's rapier wit and sharp tongue.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" Ikki finally asked her.

Mai replied, "Ask Toma and Shin when you guys see them." The more Ikki saw her spirit and fire the more he liked her. But he had to play the game slow and easy and hope that she'd notice. It didn't matter how long it took. Just like in the game, Ikki was in it for the long haul. And he was going to camp until Mai voluntarily wandered into his view.

No one said this was going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The video game is based off of the actual video game Planetside 2.


	14. Angry Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else takes notice.

Ever since the night of video games and cheap take out, something in their formerly tenuous relationship had evolved. A fan still asked him out every once and a while, but Ikki remained steadfast at claiming that he wasn't interested. He never stated that he just wasn't interested in them, just that he wasn't interested. There was going to be no more lying around Mai. They were even at the point of cracking jokes in the morning before Waka did the regular drill of coming in and making them shout enthusiastically about serving their guests.

"I wonder if Waka plays Sideplanet," commented Ikki, shutting his locker closed.

She reached over and nimble fingers began to redo the complicated mess he'd made of the stringy bow around his neck. Honestly, his attempt at looking presentable had been halfhearted because he'd been too distracted trying to make her laugh as soon as he saw her come out of the girls' changing room. Those sweet hands working around Ikki's neck made him freeze up under her inspection and he could scarcely take a breath. He was so scared of taking a single breath and frightening this precious woman away. "I highly doubt it," she commented. Mai was completely oblivious to Ikki's struggle with being in such close proximity with her. The sly rake in him was clamoring to say something. To hit on her. Tongue was bit and mouth closed shut to prevent himself from being... well, too much like himself. "It's better that he doesn't know we play. He'd get onto us for being more enthusiastic over the game than work." Mai even went about repining the pretty golden ornament on the bow for him until he looked presentable for their guests.

Just imagining the berating tone Waka would take with them if he found out they cared more about video games than their jobs...

Ikki's warm chuckle halted her work and... was that a blush on Mai's face?

 _So cute,_ he thought. His heart felt on fire from causing such a little encouraging action to spread across her face. Of course, being the stubborn girl that she was, Mai ducked her head away, but he saw it nevertheless and couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

The ego couldn't help itself and the rake was freed.

"Hmm, is that a blush? Just for me, Mai?"

Redder went the cheeks like two bright cherries that he'd love to lean down and sample. What would a light kiss on the cheek do to her? Would she faint? Would she slap him? You never really knew with Mai, although he was beginning to know her and fathom a few ways that could go. "No! I just pricked my finger with your stupid gold pin," she stated, taking a nervous step back.

_Cute little liar._

He could smell Mai's weak moment for him like a wolf stumbling upon the scent of a hidden rabbit. At her retreating steps, Ikki halted his pursuit. He straightened up and patted his outfit before flashing a well practiced heart melting smile at her. "Uh huh. Are you sure you don't find my eyes dazzling?" However, Mai's face was averted and his seemingly effortless smile was completely lost on her. Ikki gently grasped her chin. There had been more than enough time for her to pull away from him. He'd made sure to give it to her. He was going to give her choices that he hadn't before. Being allowed to do so, he dared to lift it up until those darting eyes finally met his gaze.

For a brief moment in time there was nothing but the two of them. Him looking down at her and her looking up at him with the breath caught in her throat. Lips adorned with a bright pink lip gloss and eyes had a dash of eyeliner that made her leafy greens stand out as they peered right back at him. Both were frozen. Both were suddenly blushing.

And then Mai yanked her chin out of his hands and punched him in the arm for being so fresh with her. "You haven't learned to keep your hands to yourself. Flirt," she called him, pulling her arms defensively over her chest. No matter how many steps she took back or how closed off she made herself appear, it didn't get rid of that weird feeling he'd caused within her. Mai felt her heart beating like crazy and threw up that defensive wall. "You know, Shin would kill you if he saw that," went the veiled threat.

"I still might kill him," came the real threat as Shin strolled up to the duo. Mai sprang away from Ikki, but he remained unfazed. Shin had quietly walked in some point during her fixing Ikki's apparel and hadn't budged an inch upon seeing how much closer the two had become. Why hadn't he noticed? Why hadn't he seen? Sure, he'd always hazarded that Ikki threw the occasional look at Mai. But Ikki had thrown looks at all girls until the past month or so. Brows furrowed as his gaze sharpened and remained fixed on Ikki.

Ikki figured it had been only a matter of time before this was bound to happen. At some point or another Shin or Toma would notice. They were so protective of their little princess. Two sentinels who kept a hard vigil over Mai and anyone else who dared intrude within her life. Blues met angry reds. "Temper, temper," chided Ikki. "It was just a bit of teasing."

"Ikki's right," began Mai. "We were just joking..."

Just then, Waka strode into the room and they lined up quickly. Mine rushed out of the changing room and Shin strode around them with his eyes piercing Ikki's face with an almost dangerous look. The look was something Ikki recognized immediately: jealousy. The red eyed man had the green eyed monster burrowed within and unlike Ikki, Shin wasn't one for taking a step forward. It was too dangerous to risk their friendship for Shin. Ikki raised a brow in challenge as everyone assembled and straightened up for Waka.

Once the morning chore of enthusiastically chanting about doing their best with the customers was over, Shin lagged behind the girls. Ikki had suspected he would.

"I'm watching you, Ikki," he hissed. "Be careful who you toy with. She's not like your fans. She's actually a person." Of course, Shin would be that harsh to Ikki's fans. Shin reserved all of his kindness for the few that worked with him and most of it for Toma and Mai.

"I know that," growled out Ikki. His eyes didn't waver from Shin's face. "But unlike you, I also realize she's a woman." Not a girl to be protected. Mai was worth confessing to and Shin was too chicken shit to acknowledge that.

They would've gone on glaring at each other until sparks shot out of their eyes if it had not been for Waka suddenly poking his head back into the room and ordering, "Hustle to your positions troops! We don't have time for whatever it is you're up to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am alive. Had a school conference for two weeks and then had to work a lot to make up for that lost income. I'm back. ^__^


	15. Musings

His pen tapped idly and noisily against the notebook. Kent wasn't coming to share lunch on Ikki's break because of a dentist appointment and there was no way that Ikki was going to sit out there at a table with an empty chair. That left it wiiiiiiiiiide open for any girl to approach him and strike up some mundane conversation or attempt to flirt with him when he just wanted to eat in peace.

No Mai to cast subtle glances at.

No math problems to work on.

He couldn't even come up with a damned math problem for Kent to save his life right now.

And why? Because his mind was full of thoughts of her. Mai. Mai. Mai.

She'd yet to go on her break with so few people working right now. He wished they could go on it at the same time, but today was fairly slow and so just the two of them were working with Waka until Sawa and Toma came in to help until dinner.

God. He wanted to spend more time with Mai. Private time without a mediator in between them to keep him in check. He knew well enough to keep himself in check now. A solid hour or two just hanging out with her. Talking. How long had it been since he'd actually had a real conversation with someone of the opposite sex? And what did he really know about the girl he liked? Why was he drawn to her?

There were so many things he wanted to ask her. What was her favorite food? Did she like working at the cafe? What movies she liked? What she was planning on for her future? Could he really ask all of that as her friend? He and Kent never really discussed those things because Ikki already knew what Kent liked, but Kent made his likes and dislikes obvious.

He just wanted a chance. Never had he ever been the one on the end of unrequited feelings. And there were so many things he wanted to express to her, but knew would just frighten her away right now.

An idea struck him and once he had it he couldn't not follow through with it. Maybe getting it all out on paper would help what he was feeling. Maybe he might become bold enough to share it with her. One day. But not today. Today, was just for easing this coiled tension within him and chasing a muse that had offered him something to do with his lunch time.

Pen scribbled across paper and took him somewhere Ikki had never ventured before with any woman. He'd imagined falling in love and being inspired, he'd seen it on movies all the time... but he'd never felt himself inspired until now. Definitely never enough to try his hand at poetry.

He spent a little bit of time listing words in his head. Wrote a whole page of words he liked. Even played around on his phone and pulled up Zone of Rhymes to come up with fitting pieces. He wanted it to sound at least somewhat good and when he was finally finished Ikki was fairly proud of himself for his first effort.

There's a beast within me,

Eyes piercing but never staying on one,

Not once did I foresee,

Wanting more than a quick chase and run,

Women were prey,

And they enjoyed it as much as I,

Love soon became a cliché,

And days passed by.

Three months of winter,

And three months more,

My world began to splinter,

And they became a chore.

And then I saw it,

The beautiful sun,

Not shy but sharp with wit,

Not a single one compared, absolutely none,

This beautiful newcomer,

Right my sights,

Now I long for summer with her,

And long summer nights.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. If only he could manage to get the words out and explain to her in a way that would dissuade any doubts she had about him. At least, enough words to persuade her to give him a shot at more. Hands flipped the notebook closed shut and he went to put it in his locker where he wished he could lock the rest of his feelings away. That's it. He had to plan a day out with her. Even as friends it was better than nothing. If Kent were there he'd say it was for science's sake. To test the habitat, maybe. See what was acceptable. It was time to start venturing closer and seeing what her boundaries were for this odd friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The poem belongs to me that I randomly wrote for Kent after a friend gave me the prompt of unrequited love poem, so yes, it's cheesy and just go with it for him. Also, I will take prompts to further the story along.


	16. Stampede

They were slammed today with no room for mistakes. Waka had called everyone in, even the ones out on a day off, promising to make it up to them. Mine, Shin, Sawa, Ikki, Toma, and Mai had all been hastily walking to and fro. Back and forth they went. Shin was at the bar trying to make all of the food at once and Toma was dealing with dishes because the machine was being wonky, again. "I could use someone's help," Shin grumbled from a mountain of orders stabbed into the metal ring on the bar. They'd never really had  a need to use that thing until today. Actually, Mai had honestly thought it was some weird ornament until Waka felt the need to pull it out for this rush.

Where were they all coming from?

"Mai, go back there and help, please," Waka instructed as he rang up the register. Everything felt like it was falling apart today. The register kept getting jammed and Waka was the **only** one who could get it to open. It was likely because he scared the shit out of that hunk of metal. Mine's apron string had ripped in her dryer and they'd pinned it as best as they could. Shin had broken a plate when cleaning and was now sent out into the fray as punishment, and much against his wishes, while Toma did the dishes. And everyone appeared to be hungry and thirsty at the same time.

Mai had just cleaned off a table and hastily ran back to the bar counter to assist Shin.

"What can I do to help?" She tightened the loose strings of her apron and got her determined face on. They were going to conquer this! All they needed to do was believe in-

"Maid Parfaits!"

 **Fuck my life,** thought Mai. Of course, Shin just had to demand her kryptonite.

"I just finished the last of the whip cream in the fridge. You'll have to go to the fridge in the back and grab the new box of cream." Their shipments had just come in that morning. In fact, the group had only managed to store the boxes safely in the cold fridges before the wave of hormones had invaded the cafe demanding all of their attention. "Mai? Did you hear me?" Shin repeated. It was loud and noisy. There were giggles and guys clapping as Sawa tried to impress her customers with an origami napkin folding routine that she only pulled out for busy emergencies when they needed to stall on time for food. Sawa was really honing in on this maid thing and to think she'd only started a month after Mai had after stopping in one day to see Mai in her uniform. "I'll get in trouble, too, if you don't hurry up, Mai!"

Mai gulped. "Aye, aye, Shin," she chirped. Mai bolted to the back kitchen as Toma passed by her carrying clean dishes to Shin's work station. Toma would have to make a quick sweep around for dirty dishes before he came back. And with their stampede of customers... that could take forever.

 **Nooo! I wanted him to quickly tell me how to make it** , she thought in sheer terror as she found herself in the back employee room by herself.

Mai stood in front of the huge fridges next to their employee work fridge. For a moment, she wondered how long she could get by standing and staring there before she'd have to go outside and admit her defeat. She had no idea how to make the Maid Parfaits. She'd been there for months and had yet to memorize that order. Meanwhile, Sawa had sailed through training like a duck taking to water. Sure, Mai should've looked at the recipe pages in the manual, but she figured that she'd pick it up in time.

Nope. It was rarely ordered by her customers.

What am I going to do?

And as if an angel had overheard Mai, Ikki opened the employee door and came breezing in. He paused to look at her belligerent figure staring at the fridge as she leaned back against the oven where two huge soup pots simmered. "God," Ikki huffed, running an aggravated hand through his hair. "Don't tell me the fridge is jammed, too?!"

It was so weird seeing him stressed and speaking so out of character that Mai almost forgot to respond to his troubled look.

"No," she admitted. "I just don't know how to tell Shin that I still don't know how to make the Maid Parfait."

"But you're a maid," deadpanned Ikki, as if she wasn't understanding the necessity of knowing how to make that food in her line of work. The reason it wasn't called the Butler Parfait is because it was more erotic to watch the maids make the food. Waka had purposefully geared certain menu items towards both genders to reflect them in a better attractive manner. The men made most of the food so the female customers could dream of them serving them in bed or some other nonsense. The women the cold drinks for the suggestive nature of the food. Not that Ikki would voice that out loud.

"I know! But I never learned," she wailed.

He gaped at her. The girl he liked was a smart and intelligent woman. How did she not- "Did you read the booklet, Mai?"

"Yes... but the recipe part was boring and I learn things better hands on."

A hand covered Ikki's face as he shook his head and hid a muffled laugh. Of all the days for her to look so cute and mutter something that sent his mind spiraling to the gutter... it was the day when he couldn't spare more than a moment with her.

...Or could he?

An epiphany hit him.

Ikki pulled his hand away and smiled down at her defeated and downtrodden figure. "I'll teach you. Get the cream. I'll get the other plates," he said. Ikki grabbed the rest of the dishes Toma hadn't been able to carry on his way out to Shin's bar. Maybe today wasn't going to be a total ruin of unfortunate events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fufufufufu... I wonder what happens next. Could it be a scene we all love in the game?


	17. A Taste of Something Unfamiliar

Shin had happily swapped places with Ikki given the duress of having to deal with orders and pretend to be peppy. He did better when taking orders from his own customers because they wrote it off as his broody type atmosphere. However, Shin hadn't realized that swapping places meant leaving Mai in Ikki's greedy clutches.

"While Mai and I entertain the guests-" Wait. What she she going to do to entertain the guests? Mai looked around for some inclination to what Ikki had planned and Shin's brows furrowed at Mai doing anything alongside Ikki. "You get Sawa, Waka, and Mine to help you make and serve food. Tell Toma to wash like his life depends on it."

Not that Toma wasn't already elbows deep in suds and hastening to put plate after plate onto the drying rack. All the while Toma would glare down at the fickle dishwasher as his fingers turned into prunes.

"You and Mai are going to entertain all of them?" Shin whispered back. "By yourselves?"

"Leave it to me," assured Ikki with a wink to Mai. It was not lost on Shin that Mai blushed so prettily under that playboy's gaze. Shin's fist clenched at the sight and the knots that it was making him feel.

"Don't worry about it, Shin," replied Mai in her overly cheerful voice. She was going to trust that Ikki knew what he was doing. Whatever the hell it was. "We've got to do something," she prompted, "or I feel like this day's never going to end."

And Shin rushed off to inform the others. Red eyes though, strayed back to Mai as Ikki set up the bar real quick and told her to stand behind it.

"Excuse me, everyone! Your attention please." A quiet hush fell over the place as attentive guests looked up at Ikki's loud and boisterously excited voice. An excited voice that Mae could tell right off the was just to make them listen in. It was hardly fair he had such a voice that drew even her in. That, and his social skills and reputation were of the legend that made people want to look to him and see what he was planning. Mai had heard gossips talk about beach trips, karaoke nights, and all other assortment of get-togethers that Ikki partook in. It made her feel... inadequate sometimes to know people with so many experiences when her time as a studious wallflower had been so limited. "Quick question for you, ladies and gentlemen, by a show of hands, how many of you enjoy our Maid's Handmade Parfait?" Many a hand shot up and Mai awkwardly lifted her own. Just because she didn't know how to make it didn't mean that she didn't order it all the time when she came in on her days off. Really, she should have more diligence learning the menu. 

For Shin, the whole prospect of Ikki chasing after Mai would've been a laughing matter any other day. But it wasn't funny today. Not as Shin caught the way Mai was looking at Ikki as he explained to their guests that he was going to teach them all how to make the cafe's famous treat. _That look_. Mai had a little bit of a dazed stare that reminded Shin of all the other girls who'd been captured by Ikki. It pissed off Shin. It pissed him off how she was looking at Ikki and it pissed Shin off even more that Ikki had a great grand scheme that was actually working. Sawa and Mine were making orders in the back of the kitchen where the door was propped open to make transport easier for him and Waka. Also, it was starting to get hot in that cramped kitchen with so many people working back to back. Shin stood alongside the door watching Mai. He wasn't used to seeing that besotted look either as she hung on Ikki's every word. He'd never seen her look at someone that way.

 _Stop it,_ he thought. _Please, stop looking at him._

"I've got more dishes that are cleaned," Toma informed Shin. Toma was none the wiser about what was going on and went right back to cleaning.

Teeth gritted and angry red eyes rolled in disgust as Shin obediently went back to work at setting the platters and delivering them.

 _As long as Ikki doesn't push her,_ thought Shin. _First time he makes a move that she doesn't like, I'll be on him._

"While our maids and butlers attend to your needs, allow me the pleasure of demonstrating the proper way to make a Maid's Parfait," said Ikki. Of course, all eyes centered up him. There was that air of confidence that Mai usually saw as pretentious. But not today. Not now. There was an undeniable quality that she could understand drew people in as he commanded their attention: sureness. A sureness that Mai wish she had most times. "It's so simple that you can go home and do it yourself. But of course, I need a lovely maid who has a hard time making it." Already women were throwing their hands up and waving them wildly to volunteer and be his assistant.

Suddenly, Mai got a sinking feeling in her gut as she realized what he was scheming.

 _Oh no,_ she thought. _He's not going to..._

 _Oh yes,_ thought Ikki. _A step closer._

"No need, one of our maids has been very naughty and hasn't memorized the parfait. Mai, could you please curtsy to the audience?" All eyes were drawn to Mai. This was certainly something that Mai was unused to. Stares and looks from a small number of fanboys was one thing. Being watched by the whole of a packed cafe scared the shit out of her. That, and Mai dearly hoped Waka hadn't heard in the back that she hadn't memorized the recipe. "A round of applause please for our graceful maid." Ikki would've preferred it if he'd been able to teach her by himself without a crowd.

There were a few snickers and laughs and quiet applause as Ikki stood beside Mai. "Now, just follow after me, Mai," he said loudly. And then he whispered, "Deep breaths. We're just stalling for time, Mai."

Her name with his voice was like a caress and it sent such flutters in her stomach. _Oh god no,_ she thought as she accidentally squeezed too tightly to the cream and it shot out in a long spurt onto the bar, just missing Ikki's head. The crowd were thoroughly amused and Ikki chuckled. "Maybe it's best if I stand out of firing range," he said to their audience. They were eating this up. _  
_

"You got the first part, right." But Mai wouldn't have even remembered the cornflakes if he hadn't of informed her and she'd practically sent cornflakes shooting across the table when she popped the bag open too hard.

The next step had gotten cream all over her fingertips. It reminded Ikki of that day he'd caught her licking her fingers and Ikki almost forgot they had people watching. What he wouldn't give to take one of those digits and clean it off in his mouth. Ikki moved to stand behind Mai and whispered a sultry octave only she could hear, "Not too hard. Gentler." He grabbed the piping bag and guided her hands to the bottom of the cup so that she gave it a very small dab. The heat of his body right behind her and his hands moving with her own reminded Mai of how much of a guy Ikki was and how even she was susceptible to his charms. All he could think of was that he was touching her and she wasn't killing him on the spot. His hair brushed against her cheek as he briefly leaned in over her shoulder to make sure the parfait was coming out right. "There, just right," he said loudly. A few girls in the audience were squeeing and wishing loudly that he could teach them. Ikki just flashed them a brief smile and said, "Another day." Really, he just didn't want them to target Mai. "Now, line up the fruit and top it off with ice cream." He pulled away to get a few flavors out. It gave Mai enough time to titter about nervously with the fruit and compose herself. ikki prattled about how much he loved strawberries and popped one in his mouth with a wink that brought a chorus of squeals on. _I foresee a lot of strawberries in my future,_ he thought dimly at the would-be future gifts from admirers. "Then top it off with chocolate. And you're done." He gave a little flourish with the chocolate drizzle and Mai pointedly flashed a pretty smile at one of her fan filled tables who cheered and applauded their favorite maid. "You think you can remember that, Mai?"

"I think I've got it," she said cheerfully. Her lips said one thing but her foot coming down on his right one said she did not like the surprise he'd thrown her.

Ikki winced and covered up the little intake of breath by ducking his head and pretending to bend down to get a napkin to go with the dish. "Now, who would like a free Maid's Handmade Parfait?"

Hands shot up and Ikki went to deliver to one of his fan tables and make small talk. The others had successfully gotten everything in order so that service was running smoothly. Food was out, people were satisfied, and everyone was catching a breath. Toma was taking a fifteen in the alley from being a human dishwasher with his poor wrinkly pink hands. Waka was ringing up people at the register. Shin was doing as advised and going to the front to put out a sign that they would close one hour early on account of the dishwasher breaking. Waka was not a boss to make his people try and get everything done in a crammed amount of time. Their clocking out time lined up perfectly with how long it took to get everything done and it was rare enough that things broke. Besides, this crowd had ordered enough that they were actually coming very close to running out of a few important ingredients for food and there was no way that Waka was going to limit the selection on his menu.

Seeing the lull in the stampede, Mai backed out to the kitchen for cleaning. Her initial reaction was to wipe the sweets off on her apron, but the aprons were strictly for aesthetic and if you stained it then you had to be sure to remove it on your own time. Messy fingers drove her to the sink, but a hand caught her wrist. She'd been followed. "Ikki? I thought you were still talking with your fans." There was a bit of bite in her voice that Mai hadn't meant to let slip.

His eyes zeroed in on her hands and Ikki felt his tongue going dry and his mind falling to the gutter. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" She parroted back.

"For helping. You went with it even though you didn't have to and it clearly made you nervous," he said. It might not have been the smartest move on his part, but she hadn't left his side either. It appeared her boundaries were widening for him just a little bit more.

Ikki licked his lips and Mai couldn't help but follow the action. How were his lips always chapped free and smooth? She never saw him put on lip balm. It was hard imagining someone who carried such a masculine playboy air carrying around lip balm in his pocket.

 _I shouldn't,_ he thought. _But..._

"You make it hard to get close to you." And he leaned forward and did what he'd wanted to do the moment she'd made a mess. He sampled those forbidden fingers, brought her small wrist close to his face and popped the end of her forefinger into his mouth. Caught like a deer in headlights. Mai just couldn't look away. It was hard when those diamond blues hadn't left her suddenly on fire face. His tongue wiped the cream off, tasting her sweetness, and the breath caught in her throat at the intimate gesture. She'd been kissed a small number of times, but none of those had struck her quite so much as that touch. She'd felt his tongue all the way down to her toes and then some. Her heart began to pound faster and a lewd thought or two chanced their way into her mind. "Then again, maybe I'm getting closer than I thought." The sex that oozed from his voice was enough to make any sane woman's head spin with the soft and shivery tone it took.

And Mai was all too aware of that. That sturdy spine went straight and green eyes met lady killer blues head on. "If you're done with my finger... we've got to get back to work." And he let her slide her hand out of his. Mai could still feel the burn of his touch on that one digit.

Ikki straightened up and murmured, "And if I'm not done?"

"You'll have to learn to live with disappointment," she said with mirth in her eyes. Teasing had always been easier for Mai than dealing with things she couldn't begin to fathom... like how she felt about Ikki at the moment. Her head was screaming "no" and her heart was doing its own delighted gallop. In an effort to put some space between them, Mai spun around to the sink to wash the rest of her hands off. The space didn't matter. She could still feel the heat of him if she thought about it. On one hand, it likely wasn't a wise thing to do. On the other hand, hadn't he proved himself a good friend? But was all of that a farce? But... but what she was feeling, well, maybe two could play at his flirting game. With a look over her shoulder she added, " _For now_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

And Mai left Ikki floored with shock and staring at her retreating form.

Had she just...?

_What the hell did I do right?_

She'd certainly just flirted with him.


	18. Fire with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Mai and what's going on in her life. We never really got a full synopsis of her family life, so I'm obviously taking liberties with the mom.

Mai sat in her room staring at her hand and that finger. The finger. The finger he'd licked clean of whip cream. Every time she looked at it she felt the warmth in the pit of her stomach and a rush of adrenaline. Unhidden lust made her cheeks turn scarlet. Why had she let him do that? She'd been shocked, but not shocked into stone. She could've pushed him off. Hell, she'd thought about it for a moment. But it'd been so intimate that she hadn't wanted him to stop. If anything, Mai had wanted him to go on. She'd wanted a moment more to find out what would happen now that she'd let him cross that line.

She'd been foolish to think she could just be friends with him.

 **God, it had to be him,** she thought. Out of all the men she knew, of course, she'd crush on the womanizer.

Mai couldn't afford to get swept up by someone with a reputation for leaving women shattered like broken glass.

Flustered and with nothing better to do, she began scouting for cheap apartments on her laptop. Such a thing didn't really exist when you factored in electricity, water, and food. At least, not on your own. If only she could live with Sawa, but Sawa lived on campus and already had an assigned roommate. It'd be so much easier if she had a boyfriend to room with and there would be the added bonus of it pissing off her father being off with a guy and living in what he'd call _questionable circumstances_ when all her father did was surround himself with questionable circumstances.

Mai chewed on her lip as she considered her last resort.

Really, Mai didn't like causing conflict. But she didn't want to lose her lifestyle because of some random woman that she knew wouldn't last the year. If anything, now was the time for Mai to actually raise a fuss.

It was time to fight fire with fire. Hopefully, her mom would be awake and not care about the outrageous phone charges.

 _Mai 8:45 PM_  
_Hey Mom. I've got a bit of a problem._

 _Mom 8:47 PM_  
_It's a little early to be texting. Lucky for you I'm an early riser._

_Mom 8:48 PM  
Hey honey. What's wrong?_

Mai typed, erased, and retyped again.

Growing up and hearing those two argue had made Mai avoid confrontational arguments when she could, but it also had taught her to stand on her own two feet when someone tried to turn around and push at her. Sending this message and getting her mother involved would ensure family drama. But where her father's antics were concerned her mother would be her greatest ally. It seemed so manipulative to do, but what other option did she have? There was no way she could afford an apartment to live on her own unless she found a roommate, begged Waka for more hours, or took a second job on top of school. It wasn't like her mother could rush to her side and help. Mai's mother was a traveling archaeologist and was always off somewhere usually hot and without first world amenities. Her current location was all the way in Guatemala knee deep in Mayan ruins. There was a fifteen hour time gap between them, which Mai made terrible jokes on her mother's expense about her living in the past and being a day behind them. The fact that her mother was able to respond so fast on a cellphone right now was a miracle. Someone up there must like her.

 _Mai 8:50 PM_  
_Dad's getting married. Again. He wants me to quit work and move in with him and_  
_his new wife because she wants us to be a family. Like drop me off at college, mom, family._

_Mai 8:51 PM  
Dad said he's going to stop paying for my apartment in 3 months._

It was less than three months by now. Maybe two months and twenty-two days exactly... but who was counting?

 _Mom 8:53 PM_  
_YOUR EDUCATION IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOME TROLLOP!!!_

 _Mom 8:54 PM_  
_He can't just meddle in your life like this!_

Her mother didn't disappoint. For the next four minutes all Mai read were her mother's angry ranting about her father misplacing his priorities, again. Sometimes, Mai wondered how two opposites like her parents had ever gotten along much less fell in love.

After what seemed like forever of ranting, her mother finally sent a more hopeful message.

 _Mom 9:14 PM_  
_Don't worry about it. You keep with your studies and work._  
_I'll have words with him._

_Mom 9:15 PM  
I'm sorry about all of this, dear._

_Mom 9:15 PM_  
_Are Shin and Toma helping you stay sane through this?_  
_They better be watching after you._

_Mai 9:16 PM  
They're TOO overprotective sometimes._

_Mom 9:17 PM  
Mmmm. R they getting in the way of someone?  >: D_

_Mai 9:19 PM  
Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!_

_Mom 9:19 PM  
So they are. Do you have a crush?_

_Mai 9:20 PM  
Pfft. He's cute. Too much like dad._

_Mom 9:22 PM  
Your dad wasn't always the way he is now._

_Mai 9:23 PM  
I've gotta go, mom. I've gotta get up early tomorrow for work._

_Mom 9:24 PM  
K. Love you. Don't be a stranger messaging. ; D_

_Mai 9:25 PM  
Mwah  <3 Love you 2 mom._

Maybe some sort of solution could be found with her mom involved now.

There was a nagging inquiry she wanted to make after those messages. What was her father like when he met her mom? What changed him? Mai plopped her head on her desk and looked half alarm at the phone when it buzzed again in her hand with the identification: _Ikki_.

 _Ikki 9:30 PM_  
_I can't sleep. What RU doing?_

 _Mai 9:31 PM_  
_Looking at apartments & hoping mom can get me out of this mess._

 _Ikki 9:33 PM_  
_You could always live with me. Just saying. : D  
_

_Mai 9:34 PM_  
_I'm not going to play into your paws that easy, playboy. : P_

 _Ikki 9:34 PM_  
_Darn. It was worth a shot. ; D_

 _Mai_  
_Ikki, why did you..._

She started to type out the message and backspaced. She could barely get the words out, but finally managed the courage.

 _Mai 9:38 PM_  
_Ikki why did you do what you did? With the whip cream?_

 _Ikki 9:40 PM_  
_I'm sorry! I shouldn't have! I overstepped & I know now not to go further without your say so._

_Ikkie 9:41 PM  
Please forgive me._

It took Mai much longer to respond. One the one hand she wanted to brush it off. On the other hand she wanted to be truthful. He'd said he was going to earn her trust and if all else failed she could deal with it or throw him to Shin and Toma. She really wouldn't, but just imagining it made her feel better.

 _Mai 9:42 PM_  
_I was okay with it._

 _Ikki 9:42 PM_  
_Really?!_

 _Ikki 9:42 PM_  
_Mai! Are you saying its ok 4 me to hit on you?  
_

_Ikki 9:42 PM  
Maybe ask you on a date at some point._

On the other end of Mai's phone, Ikki was wide awake now and highly anticipating her replies.

 _Mai 9:44 PM_  
_I don't know.  
_

_Mai 9:44 PM  
I have to think about it._

_Mai 9:45 PM_  
_I've got 2 get ready 4 bed though._  
_CU @ work tom._  
_Night Ikki!_


	19. Tipping Point

Mai hadn't texted back and the absence of her reply was driving them both insane. He with worry and she with nervous indecision. It wasn't any better when they both arrived for work. It was just like the first time she'd caught his eye. There was a huge crowd of fan girls amassed outside. Mai had walked up accompanied with Toma and Shin talking on either side of her. They'd stopped in front of the crowd, like usual. And this time Mai and Ikki held each other's gaze through the jostling girls. She didn't look away. She didn't let Shin take her by the arm to guide her around the back instead of having to deal with the throng. Instead, she shrugged Shin off when he made to grab her elbow. Shin rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated huff before he began viciously hustling the girls out of the way. If he couldn't turn his ire on Mai or Ikki than the lunatic legion would receive the brunt of it.

"Oy! Move out of the way!"

And Toma looked between the two, Mai and Ikki, with quiet confusion at their stare off. Mai nibbled on the bottom of her lip. Ikki's gaze seemed to darken meaningfully as he stared at those prim peachy lips. She had to avert her gaze down to her phone that she began busily playing with.

The blush on her face was finally noticed by Toma who cut his eyes at Ikki. A silent question was in those amber colored eyes and Ikki raised a brow and smiled good-naturedly. This only further confused Toma.

_Mai 7:56 AM_  
_Don't stare so hard. Someone might catch on._

_Ikki 7:56 AM_  
_Oh, is there something to catch on about?_

_Mai 7:57 AM_  
_Maybe._

There comes a tipping point in your life where you know if you don't take the chance before you that you'll regret it and look back going - _why didn't I?_

Mai knew when that moment appeared. She'd texted her mother once more before bed to ask one question. Just on and she felt the weight of that answer matched the weight of Ikki's gaze.

_Mai: Do you regret meeting dad?_

_Mom: No. I don't regret loving your father. He wasn't always that way. You can never know for certain how someone will change, sweetheart.  
_

She walked past Ikki and gave him a small smile. She was resolute in her verdict. She'd made up her mind and was willing to see how far this went. She was willing to give him a chance. If it ended in heart break... god, she hoped it wouldn't end in heartbreak.

The cafe seemed to be the inferno they were trapped in. Save for the day at Kent's, this was the only place they ever interacted. But how could you get to know if someone was honest in their intent? How could you really get to know someone when their every move was watched by a bunch of adoring girls? The only way to change the scene was to do it yourself and the only way to do that was to go against what Mai's head was screaming against. _Don't do it. He'll be just like your father. He'll break your heart like dad broke mom's,_ were the words bouncing around her mind.

_But he might be worth it. He might be more than he appears. He might not be like dad and you might be wrong,_ was what her heart yelled over the practical voice.

Mine saw the furtive glances cast at the door where Ikki still hadn't come in as they stowed their stuff away. "You look scared, Mai," Mine said in a quiet voice so Toma and Shin wouldn't hear. "Is everything alright?"

Mai looked to Mine and said, "It is... I think. I'm just thinking too much."

Although their friendship wasn't the sturdiest, Mine was still an okay person to talk to. She was mostly normal in comparison to the Ikki fangirls. "Y'know, it's okay to look up from work every once in a while," informed the bubbly girl. She pulled the usual bun atop her bright pink head and pinned it in place. So girly and lovely with the rest of her hair dancing past her shoulders. She had a spark of that confidence that Ikki had. That self-assured nature. "Maybe you should try dating around. I don't think I've ever actually seen you with a guy." Mine pulled out a tube of lip gloss and popped her lips smiling at the mirror in her very pink and frilly personal locker that had been decorated to reflect her personality.

That was easy for Mine to say. She lived and breathed cuteness. Didn't even have to try. "I don't even look like I could be someone's girlfriend."

The epiphany across Mine's face was obvious. Cheerful pink eyes danced as Mine offered, "I know! I'll do your make up!" And just like that, with the few minutes left before inspection, Mine went to work. It was funny how something so minute as the application of lip gloss could give you a boost. Mai perked up a bit when Mine added blush to her cheekbones to accentuate Mai's heart shaped face and light features. Eyeliner made Mai's green eyes pop in a manner that had Mai vowing to go shopping with Mine. "You really don't mind helping me pick out make up?"

"Nnnmmmh. I need to stop by the store anyway for more eye shadow," said Mine with a shrug. There was already a brush in Mine's hand and it appeared this quick make over was going to be a bit more in-depth than Mai had figured. Her hair was pulled back into a proper bun and the usual braid was upped in sophistication as Mine wrapped it around the bun. "There. All finished! And just in time! Here comes Waka. Quick! Look in the mirror!"

What had seemed like minute efforts on Mine's part had been more transformative than Mai had anticipated. She looked less like a girl and more like the woman attending college that she was supposed to be.

She scurried past the guys and lined up beside Mine. Waka came in and they did they're morning exercise drills of enthusiasm. He even asked a pop quiz-like question or two to make sure they were on their toes. At the end of it, just as he was about to dismiss them, Waka did the unimaginable: he brought attention to the wallflower in the room. "And might I add, Mai you look quite lovely! This general glows with pride at the radiance you've added today!" All eyes turned to Mai. "Soldiers, dismissed." Three pairs of male eyes stayed on Mai.

"Mai, let's go out there before they form a drool puddle back here," said Mine, offering a hand out. Mai quickly walked past the trio to her new surprising safety net, Mine, and went to open the cafe.


	20. Yasssssss

Mai shuffled towards the vacant table and collected the wad of cash sitting there. There had been a rise in tips today and Mai knew it was the new style. It felt nice trying something different. When Mai caught Mine's eye, the other girl would smile brightly at her or throw her a thumbs up when no one was looking. "If I had known how many of my customers you'd steal, I might not have done your make up." Mine's voice sounded peeved, but Mai was learning that the girl actually had a quiet, dark sense of humor that others might take as a slight.

"Thanks, Mine," murmured Mai. She flounced passed Shin appeared not happy in the least with this little change. He was being really weird and glaring at all of her customers today in a manner that reminded her of when they were kids. And every time Toma caught sight of Mai, when dropping off dishes for him to wash, he noticeably burst into flames with blushing.

No one was able to get a break until the customers started depleting a little. Waka went around tapping shoulders for lunch breaks or fifteen minute breaks, depending on how short your shift was today. And Mai had stolen peeks at his handwritten notes on the schedule for breaks he'd planned out.

It was finally time for Ikki's.

She'd waited for the one time when she could approach them without the thousand watchful stares from the chorus of women that followed him around. She’d already had to chuck her phone in her pocket on silent because of Waka picking up on it vibrating earlier and reminding her about the chapter on personal items in the manual. Ikki had been waiting for her to respond. He hadn't pressed her at all since their last messages except to send one:

_I'm starting to get really hopeful, especially with that new look you're sporting.  
Just for me? Lol. Not that you aren't already gorgeous. ; 3_

No follow up messages. He was true to his word and didn't take a step forward without giving her time, space, and consideration. The pep talk she'd given herself all day for this moment was no help. Neither was the new look. She still felt the same old Mai in this moment. None of it could stop her heart from hammering as she approached their table.

She placed Kent's usual drink in front of him. A cup of tea was placed in front of Ikki even though he hadn't ordered anything at all. The cup sat neatly on the saucer and she'd fussed over it more than she usually did a cup, but this cup had a message. She'd hoped the entire journey over to his table that the bit of paper underneath it wouldn't tip the balance. An eyebrow shot up at the unexpected tea. He'd just begun emptying out his little bento box. Mai took a deep breath and leaned over him with a hand on his math problem and, blushing furiously at how corny it would sound, she said as subtly as she could, "Maybe you'll find the answer to your solution at the bottom of your drink." The maid smile was on her face and a polite dip of the head followed the usual routine just before she turned on her heels and quickly walked away to the safety of the bar with the sharp clip of her heels and her fears following after. She'd did it. She'd written down her answer on the napkin sandwiched between his cup and saucer. She didn't want him able to question anything and went to work pretending to clean the bar.

The white haired man had the grace to look back confusedly at Kent. He shrugged and picked up his fresh tea. "I'm not going to turn away a good cup of tea." Especially one prepared by Mai.

"I think you're missing the point. For someone so sharp, you can be so slow sometimes," Kent sighed. He tapped a finger next to the saucer that had a very obvious note folded into a pristine square.

He balked down at the note written in pretty hand writing that was so clearly feminine.

_I'm willing to try if you are._   
_When would you like to go on a date?_   
_I'm fine with anywhere. As long as it's not at the cafe._   
_-M_

And Mai was allowed one of those rare moments when you witness the makings of someone's day and knowing you were the reason for it. The next moment, Ikki was throwing a triumphant fist in the air with a loud whoop of, "Yassssssssssssss!"

Kent sunk low in his chair and shook his head at his friend’s antics. "Do you have a single iota of pride?"

The smile couldn't be wiped from Ikki's face. "You're just mad I've exceeded your expectations."

Meanwhile, Mai was doing everything in her power not to look at Ikki. And she definitely didn't want him peering at her with his fangirls in such close proximity. No need for them to catch on. She did the only thing she could do. She literally ducked behind the bar and pretended to be searching for extra napkins on the shelves under it. There was a brief moment of lightness in her stomach as she savored the moment. Maybe a peek, just a tiny peek over the counter... No! That would be wrong and suicidal with two girls still left in the cafe. Besides, they both had their phones on them. And she was hiding behind the counter with no Waka in range. The phone was out before she could think about punishment that might ensue should Waka find her phone out a second time in a single day.

 _Mai 1:33 PM_  
_It sounds like you're enjoying your tea_.

 _Ikki 1:33 PM_  
_I can't stop smiling._

Her heart skyrocketed in her chest, because she could easily imagine his charming face looking right at her with that devil's smile. She leaned her head against the wall of the bar and wondered if she could bottle up this happiness for a rainy day.

 _Mai 1:33 PM_  
_Me either! (^///^)_

 _Ikki 1:34 PM_  
_You make it hard to be in the same room_  
_with you. Are you actually hiding behind the bar? Lol_

 _Mai 1:34 PM_  
_Desperate times call for desperate measures._  
_The leader of your fanclub is two tables down!_

 _Ikki 1:35 PM_  
_You've no idea how badly I want to just go_  
_over there and..._

 _Ikki 1:36 PM_  
_I really don't want to scare you off_  
_with that train of thought._

She wondered if he could hear the stifled laughs he was causing.

 _Mai 1:36 PM_  
_We'll talk later when my life isn't in_  
_constant peril from your admirers._

 _Ikki 1:36 PM_  
_I'll protect you if I have to!_

 _Mai 1:37 PM_  
_I'd rather not give them any reasons to hate me._

 _Ikki 1:37 PM_  
_So, are you my girlfriend? >: D_

 _Mai 1:37PM_  
_We'll have to talk about that when we're together._  
_I want terms and conditions._

 _Ikki 1:38 PM_  
_Please, don't give me a time limit for dating!_

 _Mai 1:39 PM_  
_No, that's stupid. How on earth did any of_  
_you think you could give a relationship_  
_a time frame? It's like quitting before_  
_you even start._

 _Mai 1:39 PM_  
_No time limit. Just boundaries._  
_Our situation is different than most people._  
_You're the first guy I know, that's not famous,_  
_who has a fanclub. : P  
_

_Mai 1:40 PM_  
_I would really like to date you, Ikki._

And she didn't want any of her preconceived notions about him to be right. The vendetta for her father's treatment of her mother gave no reason to assume all men remotely like her dad would be the same way.

 _Ikki 1:41 PM_  
_Omg. I think you just confessed to me._  
_I have to tell Kent! I've got you right_  
_where I want you!_

 _Mai 1:41 PM_  
_Shut up. I think your head's inflating._

Shin came over and kneeled beside her. "Ikki's certainly pleased with himself," he commented a little sourly. He caught hold of the napkins, that she'd knelt in front of, and handed them to her. "That must've been some cup of tea."

The brittleness of his voice was telling. And Mai's bubble of happiness popped into a hot air of irritation with Shin. Couldn't he have let her have just one single moment? "What's your problem, Shin?" Mai snatched the napkins from his hand.

"I don't think you know what you're doing," he stated.

They both stood up and Mai stared him down. He looked the same way he did when she was in second grade and another boy had tugged at her hair in class and spent all day teasing her. Shin and Toma had promptly halted that nonsense. Older Mai knew that when boys teased girls it just meant that they liked them. It was funny guys never outgrew that. And Shin, he looked the same as he had then. Worried for her safety and a touch exasperated.

"No, I think you're more scared that I know exactly what I'm doing," she stated. And with that, she went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first day of October!


	21. Brothers In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toma and Shin... best intentions and all that jazz.

Shin couldn’t help but complain to Toma as he ate in the break room that was adjacent to the little work hall with the sink and dishwasher. He'd never really cared for dining out there. Didn't like eating where he worked because it felt too much like, well, work. Fans might stare, bother him, or even more bothersome than bothering... they might try to sit with him and instigate conversation that would usually lead to fan-girling like Ikki's usual crew. Shin was thankful most of his own fans were low key or intimidated by his "bad boy" presence. Despite the calmer setting of the back room, his lunch wasn’t going down easy no matter how hard he chewed. “She likes him.” There was no need for elaboration. He had a feeling that Toma had seen something today that made him feel off. Toma had been quieter than usual, but he'd always been the more sensitive and introspective one of the two men.

“No, not Mai,” Toma asserted. He scratched the back of his head and then wiped his hands when he realized his hands were still covered in bubbles. “I mean, _Ikki_ might like her, but there’s **no** way _she’d_ like him. He’s too much-”

“Like her dad! I know!” Shin pounded a fist against the table as Toma dried another dish and stacked them up. Whenever Mine or Mai came back to fetch plates the two men both went silent or started talking about something else. It was enough knowing that Mai was pissed off at him, but Shin didn’t want her to hear the subject of this discussion. She’d always been argumentative with them as a child. If she’d found out they were acting like big brothers and talking about Ikki then she’d jump right into their discussion and would harp at them being too controlling, too bossy, too anything that jumped in her mind at that point. “She’s too good for him.”

The blonde snorted. “Duh. But do his fans know he likes her?” You could always tell the moment Toma was worried because he got this pacing caged look like an unruly tiger dropped in unfamiliar surroundings. “I should keep an eye on them if he does.” There was a look of madness sparking in his amber eyes at the very thought of what those fans could or might do to Mai when angered. If Shin hadn’t known Toma all of his life then he would’ve been apprehensive by that look.

“I wouldn’t give them too much thought,” Shin advised.

“What’re you kidding? They’re more dangerous than Ikki,” Toma exclaimed. “I’ve seen those girls leave a dead rat in a girl’s purse because she insulted Ikki.” Toma was scrubbing a bit harder at the plates. If they were anything other than porcelain white he would’ve damaged the paint. “Are you absolutely **sure** she likes him back, Shin?” Toma recalled the look from that morning between them. He’d thought maybe it was a fluke. Maybe Ikki had been trying to catch her eye and she’d looked at him just because that was the sort of defiant girl that Mai always was. But that blush... Toma had been thinking about it all day. There had been blushes for embarrassment, blushes for his or Shin's teasing, but that was the first time he'd seen her blush just because a guy looked at her. And not even a guy, an outsider to their little trio that had been thick as thieves since childhood.

Shin pushed his food away and swallowed around the lump he felt in his throat with a dissatisfied nod. “Trust me. She does." He smelled smoke and where there was smoke there was fire. "We need to talk to him.”

“We need to warn him,” Toma said with a bit of a bite.

“Y'know if Mai finds out we’re dead men,” Shin replied.

“Not as dead as Ikki if he breaks her heart,” Toma promised. The young man finished with the dishes and stared off at the door as if waiting for her to appear with that smile she always had on her face and maybe a teasing remark. Toma had grown so used to those things being for just him and Shin that he hadn't considered other guys trying to take her away from them. “I didn’t even know Mai dated.” Toma shrugged incredulously. “When did _that_ even happen?”

“It hasn’t happened yet.” Shin knew that Ikki and Mai were messaging each other, but it hadn’t evolved beyond that. The only reason Shin was on edge was because Ikki looked too over the moon for a little message from Mai. “I honestly kind of hoped…” The words tapered off and Toma’s gaze was penetrating. He knew. He knew exactly what Shin wanted to say. What they both had secretly considered at some point or another.

“That she’d date one of us one day,” Toma finished. She was sweet, loyal, and helluva cute. The problem had always been that she was their best friend and if one of them dated her… well, the other would feel left out or have trouble adjusting so they’d both dragged their feet at stepping up and seeing. They were like brothers and friendship had always been important in their relationship. The ability to share and trust. Honestly, they had both been waiting for Mai to take the lead and they'd follow. It was a unanimous and silent acceptance that whoever she chose, the other would step back as a friend. And they'd both waited. And waited. Two men who cared for the same girl. And she'd certainly taken the lead alright. And it had none gone exactly where neither of them had expected or hoped for. "So, when are we going to talk to him?"

"Tonight. After work," Shin said. He tossed his trash away and peered out through the industrial swinging doors. Red eyes followed Mai collecting her tips. Ikki and her were working side by side almost. Every time they passed each other they would be super polite or pass by those secret smiles couples had like they knew something the rest of the world didn't. With Ikki's movement, Shin caught the scowls and whispers between the women sitting in Ikki's section. Rika wasn't there today to rein in the others. But Miki, Maya, and Taeko were almost always present. It was odd how Shin could remember their names out of the crowd that always trailed after Ikki, but they had always been the most passionate within the group. Taeko was looking especially peeved with a look that could incinerate. It made Shin think that Toma might be onto something. It looked like they had better talk to Ikki before things could got out of hand or worse, before Mai got hurt.


	22. An Instance of Acknowledgement

The sign was flipped to " **CLOSED** " at exactly 8 in the evening and not a moment sooner or later. The doors were locked and everyone knew that the last person out locked the door behind them. Stray customers had been chased out of the store with a masterful paired look from both Shin and Waka. The first look threatened and the latter politely ordered. There were too many staff members to take turns in the back changing room. Mai changed with Mine in the girls' restroom that was toned with light pink wallpaper and flowery vines running up and down. The guys were likely in the restroom beside them. Mine and Mai had decided they were going to make a stop at a beauty store that stayed open until nine. That gave them a little over an hour to browse around and for Mai to become more familiarized with the application of any make up. It'd be nice to have a girly friend. Sawa was a bit rougher around the edges and had a tendency to act like Shin and Toma. Mouthy and brash, but a very honest friend that was good to have.

She’d sat her purse on the counter and inspected herself long and hard. Her morning routine had never really varied. Just topping her shoulder-length chestnut brown hair with a braid and a bun and hurrying off to work. She was always hurrying to work, rushing through classes, sitting with her knee bouncing up and down at the library while she studied, and not really pausing to do anything for her. This was something for her. The appearance that Mine had given her today had added a touch of formality and a bit more femininity than she usually adorned. Mai had never really been too concerned with her looks, but was under the general assumption that she was of the pretty sort. Today though, she’d looked beautiful. There was no two ways about it or being modest. And it was a nice feeling to have as she texted the guy she was hoping might soon be something more.

 _Mai 8:02 PM_  
_When should we talk? I’d like to do it_  
_when we’re both free and can get away._

 _Ikki 8:02 PM_  
_When are you free?_

 _Mai 8:02 PM_  
_I have tomorrow off. Are you free any time tom?_

 _Ikki 8:03 PM_  
_I will be. I only have a breakfast shift._  
_We can grab lunch together, if you want?  
_

_Mai 8:03 PM_  
_Sounds like a date. I’ll cook._

 _Ikki 8:03 PM_  
_I look forward to it._

 _Mai 8:04 PM_  
_Goodnight, Ikki. I’ll see you tomorrow. : 3_

She pushed through the bathroom door and looked up at the same time he did as he was coming out of the bathroom. Both of them had their phones glowing in their hands. "Oh, hi," Mai said. Her hand went up in the practiced action of pushing back her hair, but she'd forgotten her neck was bare today.

"Hey yourself," Ikki responded. He moved to stand in front of her. He wanted to pull her in to him. Hold her hands. And whisper everything they had to say so that it would feel like it was all a secret just for them. Instead, he was flustered and shy to even approach her like this. "I wish we could talk right now. I like-liked-like?" His face scrunched up, but he plowed through before he could feel even more like an idiot. "I liked how you looked today. Not that I don't like how you look most days, I just, I mean, you looked really happy and I like it when you smile." The words were hooked together and running from his mouth before he could back out. It was odd seeing Ikki so... normal. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought he was a new customer that had been working up the courage to sit in her section.

"Thank you." And she added with that open face that was all smiles, "I feel the same. Words aren't right and they're extra clumsy now."

"So clumsy it's embarrassing," Ikki muttered. His body was rigid and moved like a questionable marionette as he stretched his hand up, paused, and cupped her face. "I _like_ this feeling though." This he was used to. The dance steps had changed but not their intent. The music sounded better and didn't sound contrived. This melody gave strength as he leaned down and his lips graced her forehead with a chaste kiss. "I'm not going to let you down. I promise."

And even as it scared her, Mai leaned into his palm and basked in the warmth against her skin. Those sharp, blue eyes of his pierced down into her face and she felt like she could see into his heart. "I know, Ikki," Mai said. She wanted to acknowledge the honesty she saw there even more. The touch of his hand upon her face could have lasted longer. The endless second where she was affected by his eyes and couldn't look away might have stretched on. The millisecond where she'd made up her mind and began to lean forward in an action that made his breathless heart rejoice was sudden. The instant he knew what she was going to do, he leaned down in anticipation of her kiss. But an instant can be interrupted in a moment by a single thing or person. And Shin and Toma were those persons that stepped out of the boys' bathroom with disapproval clearly wrought on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Shin's voice was rough and angry. Toma's body had become so still that, if it weren't for the movement of his chest, Mai might not have known he was breathing.

Usually, she met their anger with a force of her own. But it was tiring. It was so damned tiring of arguing and fighting for things she shouldn't have to make clear were her rights to have. She felt wrung out like a towel to stand there and declare herself an adult over and over. Instead, she ignored them and hefted her purse to her side. "Goodnight, Ikki. Maybe next time." _Maybe tomorrow_. The promise was almost too much for him to endure. A whole night waiting to see her and kiss her as she'd just promised could happen. Mai shifted her gaze towards the intruders. An little wave for an uneasy looking Toma and a glare for Shin that said they'd talk later and finish their earlier discussion about what she could and couldn't handle.

"Sweet dreams, Mai," Ikki bid.

She left the trio behind. Mine was still in the bathroom and they stood their silently waiting for her to leave as well. Earning Mai's regard was too important for Ikki and so he stood his ground waiting for whatever was next from the two men that were her childhood friends. Clearly, he wouldn't be getting back to his apartment any time soon.


	23. The Inevitable

Ikki hadn't even made it to the door. Toma stood in his path with arms crossed over his chest and a hard look in his eyes. Ikki gripped his cell phone like a talisman to ward off the two guardians. “We need to talk, Ikki,” Shin said from behind. Red eyes shifted to glance at the stairway that led to the second floor where they stored supplies and where there was a little office that Waka stayed in to count before he closed up the shop for good. “Not here. You’ll walk with us.”

“The women outside-”

“I can handle them,” Shin answered. The two men switched places with Shin at the forefront and Toma at the back. It was easier to maneuver the small crowd of seven women waiting at the back with Shin in the lead casting out a look that told them to give him a wide berth. Ikki followed closely behind. He refused to give up and seek the coward’s way out by using these women to secure passage out. Besides, this discussion had been a long time coming. “We’ll be walking Ikki home.”

“It’s a guys’ night,” Toma lied a bit more cheerfully than his companion.

“Have a lovely evening, ladies!” Ikki called out with a friendly wave as they passed the pouts and took a different route with. The smile long gone from his face. The streets were sparse tonight and they didn't have to worry about being caught off guard by any would-be fans with Shin involved. They could see anyone heading their way.

“I expected you to tell us good night and to run off to them,” responded Shin. His pace picked up and Ikki and Toma were left to quicken after.

“Mai's good opinion means too much for me to ignore her friends,” Ikki admitted. “Besides, would that have stopped you?”

“Not in the least.”

“Didn’t think so,” Ikki said.

Toma was unusually silent the whole way there deep in his own thoughts. It was quite some time that they walked. Ikki was finally about to ask them when they came upon a small park with a pond. Evening had come, night was falling, and no one was there. It was the hours of the evening when most mothers warned their children off from going out to parks or playgrounds in case the wary nightlife every city had decided to creep out. The men veered off so that Toma and Shin stood in front of Ikki as they presented him with a united front at a place that was most sacred to them when it came to their friendship with Mai. Though Shin was the one with the angry demeanor, Toma’s gaze was proving difficult to ignore with its flatness that left Ikki feeling uneasy. It was as if there were another layer to Toma that no man, not even Shin, knew about. There had always been an anonymity to these two men. They were just fellow coworkers that worked alongside him. Ikki didn’t know their interests or what they did in their spare time. He didn’t even know their age other than they were close to Mai and she teased them both for being younger than her, but bossier. Ikki’s instincts told him that the man to his right, Toma, was far more dangerous than the one putting on the front and acting the leader in this confrontation. Ikki relaxed his stance and acted as dismissive as he usually was around Shin and Toma, even if his eyes and body were attuned to possible dangers. They presented a unique challenge to courting Mai. Never had Ikki come up against an angry brother or lover. The women he’d dated were usually blind to all else that wasn’t him and so presented no competition that could withstand his shadow.

“What’s going on between you and Mai?” They were there to address a problem, but first they had to know what sort of problem it was to mitigate it and Shin’s bluntness could always be counted on.

“We're going to start dating.” He wanted to say that it was no concern of theirs, but knew it would be tasteless. They’d been her friends long before she’d ever known of his existence. Honestly, Ikki was a bit jealous at the kind of friendship they had that could, and would undoubtedly, last decades.

“Will your… followers know about your relationship?” This came from the angry shadow beside Shin. The calculating spark in Toma's eyes was unfamiliar to his usual demeanor, but it made Toma appear more ruthless.

“Mai and I were planning on discussing that,” Ikki said. Although they hadn’t gone into detail, he was pretty positive that it was one of the things Mai wanted to discuss before they made it official. “I’d rather keep her safe and keep it secret for a time until we figure that out.”

“You weren’t ashamed enough to hide your other girlfriends,” Shin taunted.

Ikki’s face was incredulous and pissed. Even Toma looked a little peeved at Shin's insult. “We both know that’s not the case. I’m not a normal guy.” He’d always had a following. Ever since he was little. At first, it had been nice to feel liked all the time. He’d never been left out of a school group. But over time it had pushed away possible childhood friends. Other guys hadn’t wanted to hang with him during puberty because they were jealous he’d sprouted through his looks without needing to go through that gangly period of pimples and adjusting. His voice hadn't dipped or clipped. It had grown with him and fit his body with every phase. He hadn't grown into his looks so much as he'd grown and had always had looks. Everyone had either been in one of two groups. They either absolutely loved him or despised him and tried to spread tall tales about him to make other guys loathe his presence. “Girls are drawn to me. I’m betting if I acted as angry and irritated like you do all the time that they’d still like me!”

“It makes sense for them to keep it a secret, Shin,” Toma offered. Oddly enough, Toma had switched to a more peaceful stance. Even if his eyes said he wanted to give Ikki no quarter. It was clear that his objective was more along the route of keeping Mai the safest that she could be in any situation.

“As I said, Mai and I will talk about it. We plan on discussing it tomorrow.” _And neither of you will be present_ , he wanted to add.

“I think you’ll break it off with Mai, tomorrow,” Shin said. He paced back and forth with the displeased energy within him forcing him to move as his tongue lashed out. "I think you'll go talk to her about how you're aware you'd put her in more danger being in a relationship. You'll tell her you're sorry for hurting her," he instructed. "It'll be a little hurt compared to if this goes on and you break her heart. We both know you weren't cut out for a real relationship."

That knife that was sunk in Ikki’s chest about the three months deadline sunk a little bit deeper. Everyone knew. Everyone knew and no one thought he could change. No one gave him the chance, no one save Mai. No, Shin wasn't mad at what could happen. Not at all. The way he made threats meant Shin was pissed at what already had happened. This was not the first time that Ikki had considered it. The way Shin had warded him off and away from Mai. The way Shin’s gaze locked on her and lingered. Ikki knew that look because he'd worn it on occasion when watching Mai interact with Shin and Toma. It was the look of a jealous lover who'd never been a lover.

Ikki’s fists clenched and he stood his ground in righteous fury. These men claimed to look after her and in her best interest, but they were no better than her father just bossing her around. “You’re not her father! You’re not her brother! You’re not her boyfriend! I think Mai has proven she can make her own decisions,” Ikki thundered.

“And you think **you’re** her decision! She chose you because you’re the only guy who asked.”

“At least, I was brave enough to ask! Grow the fuck up and either step up and admit to her that you love her or step the hell off to the side and let someone else date her!”

The first punch hadn’t been planned on Shin’s part. He just couldn’t help it. He’d been so unbelievably pissed these past couple of days that his hand had just been by his side and then it was propelling itself towards Ikki’s damning face. The blow had connected harder than Shin had meant and would definitely leave a mark on that cheek.

“What the fuck are you doing, Shin?” Toma was the only voice of reason between the two as he grabbed onto Shin’s arm and tried yanking him back.

“Real mature,” Ikki shouted. Ikki was determined that was going to be the only hit Shin got in, but hell if he’d let him get away with it. Ikki launched himself on Shin and tackled him to the ground, effectively pulling Shin out of Toma’s grip and ripping him into a brawl around the grass. Both men loathed each other enough for it to be of concern and Toma tried to dive back in and break them up. However, Toma was hit in the crossfire of fists and soon Ikki was fighting Shin while Toma fought them both -- unsure of which had hit him first, but positive they'd both gotten a lick in. All of them determined to get the last hit and have the last say.

Ikki had been on top of Shin and laying into him when he promptly felt a pair of hands hook under his armpits and pull him off. “That’s enough of that!” A bewildered Kent yelled at Toma to, “Get your friend under control.” Kent straightened Ikki out, brushed off the blades of grass on his jacket. There would be no saving it though, "You've gotten it stained." Though he wasn't a medical practitioner, it was Kent's impression that nothing had been fractured as he swept a hand over his friend's face. Nothing but a bruised cheek and a hurt ego. "Really now? What positive outcome do you think this would solve?"

"Shin threw the first hit," Toma admitted. The split lip Toma had was all Shin's fault. The buttons on the sleeve of Shin's jacket had caught Toma's mouth at one point.

"Take Shin and get going. You're all going to hear an earful when Waka sees you," Kent chided. Their boss's prized commodities that drew in the customers were all banged up. Ikki felt a bit better about the fight when he saw that Shin had a black eye. Toma he wasn't so proud of. He'd managed to cuff Toma's ear, but Toma had knocked the air out of his ribs just before Toma had turned his attention to Shin during the fight. That was one guy you didn't want to fight by yourself in any given situation.

"Hey Shin." Shin glanced over his shoulder back at Ikki. Toma was gripping onto Shin's shoulder not wanting to start another round should Ikki say anything to set Shin off again. "I won't leave her alone so long as she has me," Ikki swore.

"We won't meddle," Toma cut in before Shin could open his mouth. "Not unless she needs us. Don't make her need us."

Kent and Ikki took off in another direction towards Ikki's apartment. Neither said much the entire way though Kent's curiosity was brimming from the glances he kept stealing at his friend.

"It wasn't my idea, Kent-o."

"Being your friend is exhausting, especially when I have to point out the obvious. Do you think she's going to see it that way when **they** tell her? They may be the ones at fault, but she's likely to gather their story before your own." The phone weighed in his pocket with the burden of knowing he would have to talk to her and tell her that he got into a fight with two boys she'd grown up with. That wasn't a great plan no matter how many different ways you looked at it. "You sure you'll be fine?" They neared his complex and Ikki shrugged.

"I'll be fine enough. Don't worry about me, Kent." Honestly, Ikki just needed some time alone. He waved at Kent and waited until he was long gone before patting his pocket to make sure his phone was still safe and cozy there. Ikki's limbs itched with a fervor that going home and lying down wouldn't help and so he headed back out into the dark. The first splatter of loud, bawdy laughter followed by sounds of a sports program had drawn Ikki into the bar as sure as a siren's call. A few had glanced at his disheveled and worse-for-wear appearance, but hadn't said a word. It was accepted here. He asked the bartender for a drink after clumsily fumbling and flashing his identification to prove his age. The alcohol helped numb the fact that they _didn't_ approve.  That it must be kept secret. That there were _those_ who didn't even want him attempting and _those_ he kept it secret from because it would cause a riot of feminine jealousy and cattery.

Damned them all and damned Shin and Toma the most.

He would chase after this longing he'd started to crave and nurture for Mai. He wanted to see where it took him. Hopefully, somewhere beyond three months. He bought a second beer and was content to drink until the tension and adrenaline in his bones melted away. Usually, when Ikki drank, it helped to have Kent so that he was watched and didn't do anything stupid. Ikki always did something stupid when he drank.

Which is maybe why, after the fourth drink and scrolling through the texts that he'd shared with Mai, he thought it was a brilliant idea to go visit her.


	24. Drunk on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading. I'm sorry for the lapse in posting chapters. I’d like to give a shout out to BlueDrome who suggested a moment in the game where Ikki gets drunk and Mai ends up going to his house. In this, the roles will be a bit reversed with a similar situation. Ikki gets drunk and ends up at Mai’s door.

It was a stupid decision, but he'd felt out of sorts in the sort of way that made a guy reach for liquid courage. He hadn’t even made it back home, just two blocks away. He’d stopped at the closest bar and drank until he was feeling too brave to make a decision and too stupid to not do something. He'd been hustled, roughed up, and had bared his heart to the two most annoyingly protective men he'd ever met. All without his consent because the only way he was going to get them off his back was by spilling it all. The threat to intervene had left him incredulous. It had sounded cliché and the kind of trope from a mustache twirling villain. But he'd been threatened, nevertheless, by his girl's best friends. _His girl_. God, he loved the sound of that and he wanted to keep thinking of Mai as his. He didn't want it to stop before it began just because two guys too slow to the draw had gotten territorial. If all of that didn't warrant a drink or two, then Ikki didn't know what did. Too bad he'd drunk a little too much and was now making the stupid decision that had been lingering in the back of his mind since he'd reread over a few of their shared texts.

Ikki was standing in front of Mai's apartment complex and staring at the blurry numbers for the keypad. Maybe, if he stared hard enough, he'd figure out the code to get in. God, just what the hell was he doing? He didn't even know what room she was in. There were two lights on in the complex that he could see. Maybe one was hers. Maybe she was still awake.

_Ikki 9:52 PM  
hey ru still up?_

_Mai 9:54 PM_  
_Yeah. Just studying._  
_What are you doing?_

_Ikki 9:54 PM  
ru on the 2nd or 3rd floor?_

_Mai 9:55 PM  
Second. Why?_

Ikki walked over towards the window and stared up at the only window lit on the second floor.

_Ikki 9:55 PM  
surprise_

"Ikki! What are you doing here?" The light from her glass panes cast down on him just enough illumination for Mai to make out that he was a bit disheveled.

“Can I come up?” She paused and Ikki saw it as a minor victory. Good. She felt enough tension between them to be wary of the idea of the two of them alone. He wondered if she was blushing. He hoped she was blushing. It was nice to make her nervous.

“Yeah, sure. Just give me a moment to buzz you in.”

And she did. Ikki pushed through the gate, shutting it behind him, and lumbered up the stairs. There was a quick patter of female slippers on the staircase coming down for him and it excited Ikki if only because he was going to get to see her face. And in the same instance, he wanted to hide his own face for once. When he tipped his face up and saw her rushing in a long blue nightie and a green bathrobe decorated in pink roses, he wanted to ask her to never leave him, to let him love her, to keep giving him chance after chance until she fell in love with him. But he didn’t manage to get any of that out of his mouth.

“Ohmygod! What happened, Ikki?” She reached out and touched his cheek. He winced, but tried not to pull away from the touch. Her cold hand felt so good on his sore face and just this moment he wanted to be with her. “Who did this to you?”

“I-”

“No, let’s get up to my apartment first.” She moved an arm under Ikki's shoulders and helped him walk up the rest of the stairs to the safety of the third floor. The alcohol clinging to him told of a story that followed the beating. So, he hadn't won? Most men didn't drink and turn up looking like they'd swallowed soured milk at their girlfriend's door if they'd just won a fight. She almost shirked from the smell just because it was in keeping with her father’s idea of a good time. Alcohol and loose women. Her father had never been an alcoholic, but there had been more than enough engagement toasts that had lasted longer than the engagements themselves. She didn’t care much for the bruhaha of it all.

“Mai, I want you to know.” Ikki's words weren’t exactly articulate, lubricated together by the bottles he’d downed, but he felt that this might be the only chance he had the fearlessness to say what was on his heart. “You’re worth it. I don’t care if you choose Shin or Toma, but I want you to know.” Mai’s body stiffened and eyes widened at that statement that she almost missed putting the key in the keyhole. His words touched her heart and made her want to spend more time with him outside of her door just talking and touching his face. But her mind sharpened it's point on two names. _Shin or Toma_. It took all of a few seconds for anger to spear through her at the sudden epiphany at where those bruises came from. Mai tried to shake it off so that she could see to Ikki. She opened the door to her apartment, kicked it behind her, made sure it was locked, and maneuvered Ikki so that the doorway was taking most of his weight now.

“I’ll fix us some tea and we can talk about what happened tonight," she said.

Her hand lifted up to his face once more now that she could see it in the light. Oh, that was going to be a shiner tomorrow and there would be no way of hiding that. Even with Mai's limited knowledge of make up, she knew no amount of concealer and foundation would cover that bruise. Ikki didn't mind Mai's attention at all. In fact, he began to lean down and see if he could determine just how green her eyes were. He was too close. So dangerously close. He fit so incredibly well against Mai's side as they leaned against the door to her apartment. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck and his scent was awash next to her little nose. She involuntarily took a deep breath. It was a really nice scent. Not like any of the guys she knew. He didn’t smell of cheese puffs and soda like Toma. He didn’t smell of overly manly soap, like the one that Shin had taken to dousing himself with recently. Ikki's smelled of mints and pen ink and something vaguely sweet that she couldn’t place. Where his arm draped over her shoulders created the most warmth and, as they jostled with her leading him across the floor, his nose brushed up right against the pulse point of her sensitive throat. A tremor ran through her body and she felt breathless, not from the exertions, but from the small touch and the warmth it sent riding through her body. It was the closest she’d ever been to a guy that she actually liked. It was because of that reaction that she quickly led him to the couch. Ikki staggered to catch up with her steps and fell with a mighty plunk right onto her couch, mostly because Mai kind of dropped him to get away from Ikki's tempting pheromones as fast as she could.

“What did Shin and Toma do, Ikki?”

“How do you know I fought with Shin and Toma?”

She set a pot of water on the stove. “I had a theory and you just confirmed it.” It was far too easy to persuade him to tell her the truth right now when he didn't have his usual caliber of sharp wit.

Mai was actually kind of happy that Ikki ended up at her apartment drunk as a skunk and with a loose inebriated tongue that didn’t hold back from getting the full story out. It was better now than in the morning when he or the other two boys would censor anything. When Ikki finished, he was doing his best to nuzzle the throw pillows. “They smell just like yoooou,” he drawled out. Ikki took a nice long whiff of something inherently feminine and distinctly floral and clutched the couch pillow to him. Mai's fragrance reminded him of peaches and lavender and of all the summer things you missed when they were gone. Too bad his brain and mouth weren’t working symbiotically or he might have had the chance to make her melt with his amorous wordsmithing. The tea kettle went off and Mai went to fetch it. It was best to have something in her hands so she didn’t run outside and just a few houses down to throttle Shin and inform Toma’s mother what the boys had done, for they had most certainly acted like arrogant, little boys. And just as she set the tray, it began to rain outside. A beautiful drumming sound that would help with sleep if she didn’t exhaust all the thoughts in her head too much over her best friends cornering her would-be-boyfriend.

Apparently, Ikki had felt the rain was comforting as well. He was clearly starting to doze off. His eyelids were fighting to stay open as he watched her bring over the tea tray. Even at home Mai walked with the elegance of a trained maid. And to Ikki, it just made sense for her to be the type of girl to own a tea tray and set. He was enjoying this and wished he could invite her to his apartment one day, hopefully he wouldn’t be drunk when he did. He’d probably be too aware of her being in his apartment, his place, that he’d likely start thinking a million ways to get her in a compromising position. Gah, now he was thinking of said positions. Mai set a packet of tea in each cup and poured the water, leaving them alone to steep as she sat on the edge of the couch while he laid there. “You’re the prettiest maid,” he slurred happily. There was a stupid smile on his face that only alcohol could elicit into both the picture of innocence and allure. His cheeks were flushed and all cheery pink and his eyes were glassy and beaming at her before they slowly closed back. “Especially when you’re licking whip cream. Your lips are amazing. I'd love to lick them.”

She was glad that his eyes were closed as her face stung red from the sensuality and the memories they evoked. God, he was good with words. Those bright green eyes of hers latched onto his lips and she swallowed past the nerves in her tummy. Goosebumps had already appeared along her skin to think of his tongue lapping against her mouth. “You know, you get more charming when you drink.”

“You think I’m charming?” A clumsy laugh fell from Ikki's mouth and the sound punched Mai in the gut. His eyes were closed as his huge guy body stretched out comfortably across her tiny couch and the room seemed to shrink at his presence. He looked so… different. More approachable. Less predatory and more vulnerable, especially now that there was space between them. And the sleepy, pleased smile on his face did as much to Mai’s heart as his words did. Oh god yes, she found him charming.

With some difficulty, she started unlacing his shoes and attempting to pull them off his feet. He tugged his feet back and made no real effort to help, only moved his feet about with laughter as Mai tugged and tugged until she finally fell onto her rump with one shoe captured. “How many drinks did you have, Ikki?”

“Dunno. Lost count after four,” he mumbled. “Yer not mad?”

“Mmnnnm. No, I’m not.” It wasn’t hard to remember that Ikki was a guy. Of that fact, she was very much aware right at that very moment. It was new to realize that he **was** just like **any** other guy. She brushed back his bangs and felt his forehead. Warm, but not too warm. Mai made sure that he was on his side facing the opening of the couch. She'd have to keep her bedroom door open and would probably routinely wake up to check on him in the night. She didn't know if he moved in his sleep and it would be dangerous if he were too drunk and got sick in the night. She quickly brought over a little trash bin from her bathroom and sat by him. Mai couldn't help herself from playing with his silvery hair as she did so. "I want you to try your hardest to sleep on your side, Ikki. I'm not mad, just worried about you."

“Y’know, that’s why I like you so much. You’re not like other girls. You take the time to do… stuff! And you talk to people. I don’t mean talk to them like talk-talk, but you know, actually **talk-talk** to them.” It was pretty amusing to see Ikki so incoherent compared to his usual sweet-talking self. “And you look right at my eyes!” He rose up in his seat and his face was suddenly so very close to her own. Their noses brushed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath that made him deliriously open with his words and the heat from his mouth made her heart kick up a notch. “The other girls don’t look at me like you do.” Every time he touched her, as Ikki's hand rose now to capture her chin, she felt a fire burning in her chest and spreading outwards. “God, I could stare at your eyes forever.” His lips moved and she felt the movement of them in the air, almost touching her own, until a moment of the heart’s decision led Mai's mouth to purpose. Surprisingly, Mai was the one to steal their first kiss together.

Ikki's body froze from the initial shock of feeling lips against his own. His eyes opened to confirm. Yup, Mai was kissing him. That alone sobered Ikki real quick. Ikki wholeheartedly relaxed and gently returned the kiss with Mai. His hands reached up to weave into her loose hair. No hats. No braids. Just long, loose, and free hair that was still a little damp. She'd probably gotten out of the shower not long ago. The thought of it made Ikki keenly aware of Mai's body above his own. Her soft breasts pressing against his hard chest as she leaned against him to fully enjoy the kiss.

Ikki had certainly kissed a vast variety of women, but this kiss was earth-shattering. With her lips on his, Ikki felt like he'd enjoyed romance in a spectrum of black and white and suddenly his world had burst into a beautiful and vibrant array of color. It was as if he were feeling unbridled passion for the first time. He wouldn't waste this moment. His tongue traced the shell of her bottom lip with a hunger that drew him in. She gasped and he took that moment of surprise and delved further into her mouth, tangling her tongue with his. Instead of backing away, Mai parted her lips a little more and began boldly exploring back. Usually, women let Ikki do all of the leading, but Mai's inexperience made her more willing to taste and more active to touch as her fingers sank against his coat and gripped his shoulders. The sensations were new and the heat of it was nothing like she'd experienced before that she felt her body expressing an unquenchable need to kiss and keep kissing his lips. Each taste made Mai needier and left her body and mind feeling dizzy. Ikki's strong hand shifted to the small of her waist as Ikki pressed her against him, something that was easy to do when she was atop him. Mai let out a gasp of surprise at the feel of something else... something that wasn't hand or leg, but very close to his leg and quite hard. And she quickly sat up bright as a Christmas light.

"Um, I forgot snacks to go with the tea." Mai hastily ran to the kitchen and retrieved a plate and cookies from the cookie jar. She brought the plate back and focused intently on taking the tea packets out, so it wouldn't get too bitter, and making sure the tray looked just right. He noticed, rather smugly, that she had made a point to sit on the floor closer to his feet. So much further away from his mouth.

"Please tell me that I didn't dream that," Ikki said. There was a touch of a groan in his voice that made pink stain Mai's face again, but he could see the laughing smile at the edge of her lips.

"Yup, you're passed out on my carpet now," she said. Mai picked up the honey bear and poured a spoonful of honey into her tea as she spoke. "It was all a dream, Ikki." She was avoiding his eyes and doing that nervous tick he'd noticed about her. Mai liked to have her hands busy with anything that was near her, pushing it, fussing with it, when she didn't want to look at someone or deal with something. She was doing the same thing with the tray and making sure to set the honey bear right next to the sugar cup and tiny creamer pitcher so they looked just perfect.

He laughed. Both at her attempt for a lighter mood and at the fact that she'd kissed him and she'd clearly liked it. He threw his arm over his face and it was for the best with her face blushing so hard. She didn't know that Ikki was trying to hide his own burning color in his cheeks from the effect of her kissing him. She’d had confessions before, just usually they were more hesitant from guys worried over their words. Ikki’s alcohol levels seemed to have melted any ability for him to think over his words or actions, not that she minded. Gah, he was so cute right now. He was acting like those fangirls usually did with him except it was with her. It made her a little heady that he could lose it over her of all people.

And she’d have to pretend like he wasn’t a room away from her since he was going to be staying the night. The first thought was how much her father would disapprove. The second was that Ikki would need blankets. “I’m going to get you some blankets and a better pillow, Ikki.” She knew she had some tucked away in the closet for when she had slumber parties.

“Mmm. Why are you getting blankets?”

“So you don’t turn into an Ikki-cicle on my couch.”

“I’m warm.” He scratched at his chest lazily.

“Try and get some rest,” Mai said.

The stiffness at having an incredibly drunk boyfriend in the house started to melt away with every traded sentence. Talking with Ikki was as relaxing as texting him and the strain of being viewed in public was nonexistent in the safety of her apartment. She thought back to what he'd told her about the fight rather than think about what she had felt against her. Something she knew would keep her up tonight. It had sounded like Shin and Toma had waited to gang up on Ikki the moment she’d left. It didn’t matter that they were on what Ikki called “good terms” now. What mattered was that they had sought him out and wanted to fight to begin with. She knew Shin. He’d probably been itching for a swing at Ikki for days before his peeved meter finally popped off. She was pissed and angry and…

Damn, Ikki was so cute sleeping with his white moonlight colored hair splayed over his arm that he was using to sleep on. His face was burrowed into one of the little throw pillows so she didn’t worry too much about getting a better pillow, and just set the spare beside him on the floor in case he woke up and needed it. She draped a warm quilt over him and noticed a little bit of drool already slipping on his face. It seemed Ikki wasn’t entirely perfect. A finger skated over his skin along the ugly blooms that bruised his skin and she felt the need to place kisses there. Her lips still burned to touch him that she let the impulse take her to lean down and gently kiss his temple. The bruises and pain would be worse tomorrow and it might wake him if she kissed them now.

There was no way Ikki was going to work tomorrow in this condition. And Mai certainly wasn’t going to let him.

She reached for her cell phone, pressed a specific speed dial, and waited for Waka to pick up, all the while hoping it wasn’t too late to contact him.

“Mai?”

“Waka, I don’t think Ikki is going to be able to come in tomorrow. He won’t be feeling well.”

The other line was silent as her boss processed this. He always considered everything before he spoke. Calculative and a little loud, very bossy, but Waka was Waka. Undoubtedly, former military, but that somehow hadn’t hardened his heart. For god’s sakes, he’d opened up a maid café and treated his employees more like a tight family unit rather than his underlings. “And how is it Ikki is unable to speak for himself?”

“We’re friends. He came to my door in a bad state.” There was no reason for her to go into detail with what kind of state Ikki was in or the depth of their relationship. Ikki smelled like alcohol and was covered in bruises by hands she’d played ring-around-the-rosies with. “Don’t worry though.” Shin had tomorrow off, too. “Shin will cover it.”

“Will Ikki be staying at your place?”

“Yes. Just please, Waka…”

“I won’t tell anyone, Mai,” Waka calmly replied. “You’re a good soldier and I’d hate for you to be ambushed by his legion.”

“Thank you, Waka.”

 _Mai 11:24 PM_  
_Don’t fucking call me right now._  
_I can’t talk to you so I don’t want to hear it._  
_You and Toma are complete assholes._

_Mai 11:24 PM  
Ikki is going to stay the night here  & you’re not going to tell anyone._

_Shin 11:25 PM  
Mai! What the hell is he doing there?!_

_Shin 11:25 PM_  
_U can’t have him staying the night there._  
_He’s going to take advantage of you._

 _Mai 11:27 PM_  
_Take advantage of me! He’s stone drunk and asleep_  
_on my couch covered in your bruises._

And Mai was more worried of herself taking advantage. Oh, how was she going to look at Ikki in the morning light when sobriety had taken over and he could remember what had happened. Would he remember? Oh god, she hoped he'd remember.

_Shin 11:28 PM  
He fought back._

_Mai 11:28 PM  
Golly gee. I wonder who threw the first punch._

_Mai 11:28 PM  
He didn’t even have to tell me._

_Mai 11:29 PM  
You're such a stupid hot head._

_Mai 11:29 PM  
You put him in this state and you’re going to take responsibility._

_Mai 11:30 PM_  
_You’re going to take Ikki’s morning shift tomorrow_  
_and I’m not going to hear a peep out of you until I want to talk._  
Don't text or call me until I message you.

_Mai 11:31 PM  
Same goes for Toma._

_Mai 11:32 PM  
Night, Shin._

She proceeded to turn off her phone because she knew there would be an influx of messages from a guilty Shin and for the moment Mai wanted him to have that feeling of being damned. He and Toma were protective, but this was too far. She was just as old as they were and just as capable of making her of judgment calls about the people she let into her life. Thinking of it, she grabbed Ikki’s phone from her little dining table, turned it on silence, and put it far away in the kitchen. He would need his rest. Both of them would. They would have plenty to discuss tomorrow.


End file.
